The Malfoy Girl
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Rebecca "Bex" Malfoy is a loner, put in Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat two years ago. Now her father wants her to spy on Harry Potter from afar. But while she is just looking for acceptance from her dad, she runs into the cheery girl named Vix, and her two best guy friends-the Weasley twins. Will she find love and acceptance, and finally admit that Vix is her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story I'm working on. As I update chapter one, I already have about 40 written, so I should update pretty often. Please give it a chance, no one gives my stories a chance.**

Chapter 1

"Come on," my brother said as he came into my room. "Father wants us downstairs, like, now, for some family meeting."

"Why me?" I asked. "They don't like me."

He shrugged. "Just come on."

I took my time coming down the stairs, even though I knew Father would be angry at me for being so slow. Then again, if I'd come down quicker he'd have more time to yell and scrutinize me.

"Hurry up!" Father snapped when he saw me. I sat next to my brother. My mother was next to him, and my dad was pacing. "You do know who's coming to your school this year, yes?" he asked.

"Him?" I replied, pointing to my younger brother by two years. He would be coming to Hogwarts with me this year.

I regretted what I said immediately, because my father snapped, "Don't get smart with me, Rebecca! I was talking about…the boy."

Harry Potter, he meant. All of the Dark Lord's followers were afraid to get into the habit of calling him by his name. They were afraid that if the Dark Lord himself found out of this, he would murder them or torture them somehow.

"I want you to keep an eye on him," my father continued, pointing to my brother. He didn't need to, though. We all knew he wouldn't trust me with something so important.

"But father," my brother said, coming to my defense, "he'll probably be in Gryffindor. Wouldn't it make more sense for Bex—I mean Rebecca—to watch him?"

"An excellent point, son," my father agreed. I frowned. If I'd said that, I'd probably be smacked. Dad turned to me. "I trust you can keep your eye on him, despite being 2 years ahead and in none of his classes?"

I stared back blankly. Father had never trusted me with anything. When he started to look impatient, I nodded.

He stood straighter. "I should be expecting you to write me with anything you find useful, and remember not to get _too_ distracted." He was always treating me like I was dumb. "Being put into Gryffindor was the worst thing you could do. But it was also the best. Now we have someone on the inside."

"But they know who she is," my mother protested. I was surprised she spoke up at all. "They'll notice if someone from our family is watching him."

"You'll just have to associate yourself with the right people," my father said to me. "Snape, for one—I hear he is fond of you as a student, or as much as he can be for a Gryffindor. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher also. I met him. He is…interesting, to say the least. And _stay away_ from Dumbledore. He'll see through you right away, the arrogant old man."

I nodded to show I understood.

"Now, both of you go pack. We're leaving early tomorrow morning. I have a few stops to make on the way."

We nodded and I tried not to seem too eager to leave. I let me brother go out first, then I followed him to out bedrooms right next to each other. Once there, I put a silence spell on the door and kicked my suitcase, cussing out everyone who made my life hell. My father never accepted me as a child. He thought I was too kind and caring. I'll show him. When school goes back, I'll watch Harry Potter right from the start. He won't get away from my sight. My father will see how helpful I can be, and he'll treat me like part of the family.

Well, maybe not. My father was never happy with anything I did, and he certainly wasn't happy I had been put into Gryffindor. But I wasn't a Gryffindor. I was a Slytherin, like the rest of my family.

I shoved my robes into my trunk, as well as my schoolbooks. Then I opened the secret compartment in the trunk where I kept my phone and iPod. Father didn't know I had these muggle devices. He'd kill me if he did. I made sure the silence spell was in lace—my parents didn't care if my brother or I used magic outside school—and then put my iPod on speaker and listened to the muggle music I had on my iPod. I was listening to a muggle band called Nickelback. They were good, despite popular belief.

I finished packing and put my iPod away, then brought my trunk to my father so he could check it. He always checked it. He didn't trust me. He dug through the pile of clothes and books, then, deeming it all clear, he said, "Clean this up! And watched to make sure I didn't put anything else in it.

I had never done anything to make my dad not trust me. I acted like the perfect muggle hating, death eater daughter. I did what I was told for the first ten years of my life, but it was never enough. The only thing I did to make him proud was being accepted into Hogwarts, and that was ruined when I was put into Gryffindor. My father was ready to disown me, but I assured him that now I could spy from the inside. No one would suspect a Gryffindor.

So he kept me as a spy, and I lost ay trust I might have had. Now he thinks I'm conspiring against him and no amount of secrets I told him convinced him otherwise. But I'd show him.

"Eat your dinner. The rest of us are going out," my father said. He never took me anywhere on the chance someone recognized me as a Gryffindor. It was all about image for my father. They left and I had the mansion to myself.

It was seven o'clock, and I had our house elf make me dinner. I ate and went back to my room. My family wouldn't be back until ten or eleven, I knew. I went to my room to practice my magic. The Trace didn't work on us because we lived with our parents who used magic. Our parents didn't care if we used it, so this is what I did. I always practiced magic. They didn't care, padded to the fact that my dad worked in the ministry and they didn't give a damn helped a bit.

I fell asleep that night at around 10:30 my family still wasn't home yet, but I knew they'd get home soon. I drifted off a dreamed of the boy who had stolen my heart….

The nest morning my father woke me up early. We left the mansion at 8 even though the train didn't leave until 11. My father made quite a few stops, but I had no idea what he was doing. Finally, we made it to the train station and went through the barrier and at precisely 11, the train started moving and I, Rebecca "Bex" Malfoy, was on my way to Hogwarts once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the train, I found an empty compartment and hoped no one sat in it. I knew I was in trouble however, when I noticed the ashes and burn marks on the wall. Shit. It was the Weasleys' compartment.

Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan were legendary not just in the Gryffindor common room but to anyone who had spent 5 minutes in the same room as them. We all eat dinner in the Great Hall. You do the math.

These boys were not people I wanted to cross, but I didn't see them anywhere, and I was too lazy to move, so I stayed where I was and pretended to sleep. I heard the compartment door open a few minutes later.

"Shit! It's the Malfoy chick!" one of the twins whispered. I had a hard time not laughing at their fear of me.

"Who's the unfortunate soul that's gonna wake her up?" Lee Jordan asked.

"I'll do it!" a cheerful girly voice said. Oh God. They had Vix with them. Vix was the Weasleys' fairy-like disciple. She wasn't a prankster but she seemed to appear next to them whenever the moment presented itself, like now.

"Okay," Lee said. "But be careful. She might hex you…or punch you."

"Oh, I'm already all beat up!" Vix replied. "See? I've got bruises on my arm, and here on my leg, and one on my bum too, 'cept you're not allowed to see that one."

"Oh damn," Lee teased.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" one of the twins asked. It had to be Fred, he was always flirting with her.

Vix squeaked, and the next thing I knew, she was cowering on my lap.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Vix, who was cowering in fear from Fred. "If you do not get off me," I said slowly, "I will hurt you in places you definitely do not want Fred to kiss."

Vix looked up at me and smiled. "I like you," she said. "You're my new best friend."

"What?" I asked to no one in particular. "Oh, no. Fred, you get her off me."

Fred, who I was pointing to, said, "No, I'm George."

"No you're not. I think it's sad when someone can't even remember their own name."

"How do you…?" George trailed off.

"Intuition."

"I think you're a cool new best friend."

"I'm not your best friend, now get the hell off me!" I threatened.

She smiled and hugged me before getting off and sitting right next to me. Fred sat next to her, and George sat across from me, Lee beside him. No one spoke for a while, probably because I was there. "I'm not leaving," I announced. "So if you want to talk, you have to do it while I'm here."

The boys still looked uncomfortable. George cleared his throat. "Well, this is our compartment. See this?" he asked, stepping forward to point to the wall right behind my head (part of me was a bit uneasy having his hand so close to me). "That's ours." It was the word "Weasley" written in ash from an explosion. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, gotta respect the ash," George said. "Besides, not our fault. Most people aren't dumb enough to sit in our compartment. Now you have a puppy," he added, gesturing to Vix.

"I never liked dogs," I said.

"Too bad," Fred added. "She's like a homeless puppy. Feed her and she never goes away. Kick her and she gets this sad puppy dog look and follows you around trying to make you like her." He paused. "We learned that the hard way."

Vix glared at Fred. "Yeah. He gave me a puking pestle trying to get me to go away!" She pouted. I reached out to pat her shoulder but decided against it.

"I'm going to walk. I'll be back," I insisted.

"Take me with you!" Vix shrieked. Then she jumped on my back, her arms latched around my neck.

I turned around to face the snickering boys. "A little help?" I asked. "I have a Vix leeched to me!" I yelled. "You know what? Fine. Don't help." I reached around her to put pressure on the back of her neck and she fainted onto a shocked Fred's lap. Fred smiled slightly.

"I'll be back," I repeated. "And you could make it a little less obvious you like her," I added to the smiling Fred. I turned around and walked out of the compartment, hearing jeers and teases from George and Lee as I left.

I walked past many compartments, looking for the boy. That was when I ran right into Draco.

"Watch it, bitch!" he shouted at me.

"Uh, hi. Don't talk to your sister like that," I replied.

"Sorry. Thought you were some random person. I'm still not used to seeing you with black hair." My father had made me dye my hair black so the only association I have to my family was my name, and that could easily be changed, he warned me. "I saw him. Potter. He's three compartments that way," he added, pointing in the direction he had come from.

"Cool," I said, and walked away, shoving my hands into my pockets. I walked past the compartment where a girl with unmanageable curly brown hair was lecturing Potter and a redhead about magic. I stopped at the door. All three of them looked up. I waved.

"Bloody hell! You're that Malfoy chick my brothers told me about, aren't you?" the ginger asked.

"Uh…sure?" I said uncertainly.

"Well, the Malfoys…er…we don't exactly er…" he stammered.

"Weasleys don't like Malfoys?" I guessed. "Don't worry, I know. You're really not on our list of favorite people either. I came by because I heard Harry Potter was on the train, and I was going to give him the opportunity to ditch whatever scum he made friends with already to hang with…well…better friends."

Potter stared me down for a long time, then said, "I don't need better friends." That was it. No threats, no anger. Boring.

"Kay," I said. "But I'll be in the Gryffindor common room every day if you ever do." I turned and walked out, but stayed just out of sight so I could hear what they said about me.

"I can't believe that girl!" the ginger said. "She's all George talks about, too. And she's a bitch!"

"George talks about her?" Potter asked.

"Yeah. He says she needs to learn to socialize with other people. I swear he likes her!"

"Her?" Potter asked. "Of all people?"

"I know."

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Dammit, Weasley!

I went back to the Weasleys' compartment to get my bag—we'd be arriving soon—and I found Vix still laying on Fred and the boys talking in hushed tones.

"Hey," I said when I got back. "What's the big secret?"

"Sh!" Fred shushed me, and pointed to Vix. "She's sleeping and that's the only time she's ever quiet," he added teasingly. "Plus…we're planning a big beginning-of-the-year prank."

"Of course," I muttered. "Well, kindly leave me out of it. And I mean both the planning _and_ the receiving." It was then I realized that the Weasleys had never actually pulled a prank on me. I wondered why.

The train stopped and after the first years got out, the rest of us were able to get on the carriages and head to the Hogwarts castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat at the Gryffindor table waiting to see the sorting ceremony, even though it was completely obvious where everyone I cared about was heading. The first years finally came in, but then Vix came to sit by me. I was actually surprised she didn't come as soon as we sat down.

"Hey, Bex," she said.

"Hey, Vix," I sighed. Surprisingly, she shut up for a few minutes while I watched the sorting. My brother was in Slytherin before the hat touched his head. I remembered how much it had debated before putting me into Gryffindor, much to my disappointment and everyone else's shock. The brown haired girl from Potter's compartment was put into Gryffindor, as was the ginger, Ron. Then Harry Potter was called up.

The whole Hall went dead silent, and everyone watched carefully as the hat was placed on his head. After a few minutes, which was longer than it usually took, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" and Potter came to sit at the table. His eyes met mine and I smiled and waved.

"Why are you trying so hard to get Harry Potter to be your friend?" Vix asked. "Doesn't your family hate him or something?"

I shrugged. "Trying to get him away from the Weasley boy?" I suggested.

"Not _all _the Weasleys are bad you know," she reminded me.

"Like Fred, who pretty much threatened to rape you but you fell asleep on his lap anyway?" I asked.

Vix hesitated, then said cheerfully, "Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. When I looked over at Vix, she was talking to someone down the table. When I looked, I saw Fred and George shaking their heads, and Vix telling them to "come here." I smiled at the fact that they were still afraid of me. I locked eyes with George, who grimaced slightly, but his eyes held a smile. Was he trying not to smile at me?

I continued eating and Vix kept trying to get Fred and George to come over to us, but hey. Their distance was fine by me. I was watching Vix, amused, when all of a sudden, she got this really sad look in her eyes, and had a puppy dog face, and I saw Fred's face get all guilty and he came to sit by her. George stayed his distance. Smart.

"What did you want?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I just wanted you guys to come sit by me and my best friend," Vix replied.

"I'm not your best friend, and I have a name," I replied.

"Oh, I know, but now your new name is Vix's best friend!"

"Okay, but don't expect me to answer to that."

"Okay!" she said, then paused. "Wait a minute!"

"No! I do not have time to wait for your brain to catch up to mine! I'd be up all night if I did."

"Actually," Fred spoke up, "Vix is really pretty smart. She's just too cheery, which makes her seem blonde."

"Yeah!" Vix said cheerily.

"Whatever you say," I said.

After dinner, Vix followed me to the Gryffindor common room. Boy, she was just _always there!_ Fred and George were following behind us, and I knew that now that Vix was following me around, the boys would be too. Or at least, Fred would. But since Fred and George were practically inseparable—

Oh bloody hell! I've just acquired three groupies!

We arrived back at the common room and I went to sit in "my" corner. I didn't own the corner (nor did I do anything too inappropriate in said corner) but most everyone knew to stay out of the corner. Even Vix was too afraid of me once to try it. I really miss those days.

o.O.o

the next morning, Fred, George, Vix, and I had Potions first thing. The boys were dreading this. I wasn't. Snape actually liked me. well, liked my family is probably more like it.

"Alright," Snape began. "A bit of review. Weasley."

"Yeah?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Er…that one," Snape amended, pointing to Fred. "What is the plant that is known to be fatal to werewolves?"

"Wolfsbane?" Fred replied.

"Wrong. Other Weasley?"

"Wait, it's not Wolfsbane?" George asked.

"No. Wrong. Vix?"

"Uh…wolfsbane?" she asked in a high pitched, innocent voice.

"Correct."

"What?" the twins shouted simultaneously in outrage.

I didn't comment. I was used to Snape playing the prejudice game, except it was usually with the Slytherins. Or me. Not Vix, but then again, no teacher ever gave Vix permission to talk in class. They liked her better doing written work. Come to think of it, so did I.

"Bloody git doesn't know what he's talking about," George muttered behind me.

"Don't talk about Snape like that. Your answers were clearly wrong," I said jokingly. Unfortunately, they didn't pick up on my subtle "Bex humor."

"She was kidding," Vix spoke up from next to me when Fred and George looked outraged at my comment.

"You're too quiet and not really…nice enough to pull off the whole 'joking' thin," George said.

"Don't sugar-coat it," Fred said. "You mean she's too bitchy to pull it off."

"Yeah, George," Vix added. "Since when are you the nice one?"

George looked down at the instructions for the potion we were supposed to be making to avoid saying anything.

I turned around and Vix and I continued working on our potion. Snape came around just as we finished and inspected our potion with an approving look on his face. "Very good, practically flawless," he said. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less from my two favorite Gryffindors."

"We're the only Gryffindors you like," Vix pointed out. "Her because you're friends with her dad, and me because you're incredibly amused by me."

"Snape's not amused by anything," I said when he was out of earshot.

"He is by me. part of the reason is that I hung around him enough to annoy him into liking me."

"Did that actually work? Sounds like it would be a bit counterproductive."

"It wasn't."

"Shocker."

Our next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel. Quirrel was interesting, like my father had said. He wore a turban, smelled like garlic, and stuttered a lot. He was in the middle of teaching when Vix leaned to whisper in my ear, "Bex, you're scaring out poor teacher. He can barly stop stuttering." Then she started giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"R-Rebecca Malfoy," Quirrel stuttered. "D-De-Detention!"

"For what?" I asked.

"Talking in class," he replied.

"But I—" I cut off. "Okay."

After class, I stayed after for my detention. Quirrel handed me a piece of parchment for to write lines on. I had to write 'I will not talk in class' as many times as I could. George was staying behind for a few minutes to ask a question about the homework. Quirrel waited until he was out of the room before stopping me from writing lines and saying, "I know who you are. You're the Malfoy's Gryffindor daughter. My master requested that I keep you after class and speak with you."

"Your master?" I asked, noticing idly that he wasn't stuttering anymore.

"Yes. He said you could be of help to him. You have only heard of him, but he knows you. Your father has spoken of you to him. The traitor Gryffindor. But my master is impressed with the way you tricked the sorting hat into thinking you were good. He thinks you'll make a good spy for him. The Dark Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So in a review, someone said they wanted to see more interactions with the Malfoys. You have to remember Bex doesn't exactly have the best relationship with her family, and that includes her brother. Ironically enough, though, this chapter does have some family interactions. Okay, chapter now.**

Chapter 4

"Quirrel seriously did not give you detention for talking in class, did he?" George asked when I got back to the common room later.

"He did. I had to write lines." _For about two seconds,_ I added in my head.

"Oh man, I thought it was just a ploy. Like, to get you to stay after. Like, maybe he wanted to know why you were in Gryffindor or some BS like that."

"No, he actually had me writing lines," I assured him.

"Oh, your poor hand," George replied, taking my hand in his. I pulled my hand away uncomfortably and retreated to my corner.

o.O.o

Later, the four of us went into the Great Hall for lunch. We sat at the Gryffindor table and I could see Draco glaring at me from across the Hall. I finally got tired of watching him glare at me and got up and left. He followed me out.

"What do you think you're doing, hanging with the Weasleys?" he asked.

"I'm not hanging with them. They aren't my friends. They just won't go away!" I said.

"You just attract the strangest people," Draco said. "Look, you're supposed to be spying on Potter, not making friends."

"I am. Potter hasn't done anything yet," I defended myself.

"Still. Father wants to know _everything,_" he said. "Here's a hint: he's already made an enemy in Snape."

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"Tell him who he's made friends with. And the Snape thing. You do know who those friends are, right?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Blood traitor and mudblood," I said. Sad to say though, I'd been neglecting my job. I only knew that because Fred had told me. Still, Draco nodded. "Look, I'm only using the Weasleys and Vix to look like my friends. It'd look weird if I didn't have any friends _and _was all of a sudden interested in Potter. This way I can watch him a bit more up-close."

"Be careful," Draco sighed.

I went back to the Hall and sat down. "Brother thing," I explained.

"Git, that one," George said.

"Don't call him that!" I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied.

"Hey Oliver!" Vix called, waving to Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was coming into the Great Hall, looking stressed.

"Hey Vix. Weasleys," he said sadly.

"So, Wood, have a training schedule for us yet?" Fred asked.

"Patience," Wood replied.

"It's the second day we're here! Usually you'd have us out on the field tomorrow!" George piped in. Vix nodded in agreement.

"Alicia Spinnet quit the team," Wood said. "She said she  
needs to focus her attention on grades and shit."

"Grades?" Fred said. "How selfish."

"I know! So now we're short a Chaser _and_ a Seeker!"

"I know! Bex can join!" Vix said excitedly.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Oh, it'll be fun!" Vix gushed. "The three of us as Chasers on the team—you, me, and Angelina Johnson—the two Beaters—Fred and George—and Wood, our Keeper!"

"No. sorry, but you'll have to find another Chaser," I said.

"But you're good at Quidditch!" Vix whined.

I froze as Oliver asked, "Are you?"

"I have no idea where she got that idea from," I said. Sure, maybe I was okay at it, but I didn't want to join the stupid team, and I also had no idea how Vix could know I was any good. Stalker.

Wood sighed. "Well, if you change your mind, come find me," he said before leaving. A few days later, however, I found out that Potter had gotten a position on the team as Seeker.

"I don't get it," I said to Vix. "Just because he's famous automatically means he gets a spot on the team?"

"No. apparently, he's really good at Quidditch. And his dad was a Seeker too," Vix replied.

"Still. How did he get past the rules? First years aren't allowed to try out for their house teams?"

"Technically, he didn't try out. He was discovered! And he's the youngest Seeker in a century! How cook is that?"

"Not very much so."

"Hey Oliver!" she called as we saw Oliver walking ahead of us. "Bex is jealous you gave Harry a spot on the team and not her!"

"Come on, Vix, really?" I asked before turning to Oliver. "I changed my mind. I'll play."

"Alright!" Wood said excitedly. "I'll let you know when our next practice is when I know."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Yay!" Vix squeaked while hugging me tightly.

"Get off! I have things to do." I ran up the stairs to my room and she followed me. I ignored her as best I could and began to write to my father. I told him what Potter had been up to so far (and it was only a few weeks into the school year) and that I had joined the Quidditch team with him to keep an eye on him. I sent the owl out with the letter and laid back on my bed. Vix came over and laid next to me.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"Clearly. Why don't you go bug someone else?"

"You're my best friend."

"I am not your best friend!" I insisted.

"Yeah, and Snape said he wouldn't ever like me, but I've grown on him."

"How long did that take?"

She shrugged. "I'm still working on it." Oh, great. "Come on, we'll be late to Charms if we don't go!"

I checked the time. Dammit, she was right. We had five minutes to get to class. I got up, grabbed my books, and followed her out. We made it to Charms just as Flitwick began class.

"Glad you could make it, ladies," he said as we came in. "Hope I didn't disturb your free time with my class time." One look from me, however, and he stopped.

When he set us off to work, I quickly learned that Vix was terrible at Charms. When Flitwick came around, however, he gave her an approving look.

"He acts like he likes me," Vix explained. "But everyone knows he doesn't. I'm his worst student. But everyone likes me, so he feels like he has to."

"You know," George said next to me, "Fred's not bad at Charms. He could help you out."

Vix turned around and gave Fred her puppy dog eyes. "Please could you? Please?" she begged.

"Uh, sure," Fred said surrendering.

Later in the common room, I said to Fred, "You're so whipped."

"What?" he asked.

"What does whipped mean?" Vix asked innocently.

"It means he's your bitch."

"What does that entail, exactly?"

"Well, if you ever wanted to have—" I began, but George put his hand over my mouth.

"Let's not tell her that part," he said in my ear. "Preserve her innocence."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Fred, who was blushing furiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As a general rule, I do not like Halloween. Or rather, I don't like the reason we have for celebrating it. Still, I can't pass up free sweets. I took 2 pixie stix and smacked Vix's hand away from them as she reached for one. I don't want to imagine what would happen if she gets pixie stix.

"Hmph!" she pouted, and began digging through the bowl of sweets. Finally, she found a packet of three flavors of FunDip.

"That's even worse!" I said. "Take the pixie stix! FunDip has even more!"

"You ruined that chance!" she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked next to me, where Harry Potter of all people was sitting. "Where's Hermione?" he asked his friends.

"Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom," a kid—I think his name was Neville—said. "She said she's been in there all afternoon crying."

I looked over at Vix, Fred, and George, who were talking pointlessly. "I'll be right back," I said, and stood up to leave.

"Take me with you!" Vix squealed, and jumped into my arms. I stood there, teeth clenched, and said slowly, "I will take you with me if you walk like a normal person."

"Kay," Vix agreed.

I set her on her feet, glared at the laughing twins, and led Vix out of the Hall to the bathrooms. The way I figured it, if Potter realized I saved his friend from the troll I knew was being let into the castle, he would trust me more. And trust was important to people on the same Quidditch team, right?

I went into the bathroom when I heard a girl crying. "Is she okay?" Vix whispered to me. I shrugged and she went to knock on the stall door. "Hey, are you alright?"

Hermione answered the door. "Fine," she said, wiping her eyes. Then she saw who we were and her eyes widened. "Oh, Bex and Vix. Hi," she said nervously.

"Why don't we go back to the common room and talk?" Vix suggested. Wow. I didn't even have to do anything. Vix was doing my job for me.

Hermione wiped her eyes again and nodded. "Okay. But let me grab my bag first." She went into the stall, and Vix turned around, about to walk out ahead of us, and froze. "Bex!" she squeaked.

"What?" I turned around to see what she was looking at—and found myself face to face with a mountain troll.

Someone screamed—to save face, I say it was Vix—and I found myself holding onto Vix, who had jumped into my arms again.

"Get off!" I hissed, not taking my eyes off the troll.

"Why?"

"So we can run!"

I set her down on the floor and we ran to the other side of the bathroom.

"Hermione, stay where you are, and duck down," I said quickly before the troll swung his club and destroyed the stalls.

Hermione screamed and shouted, "What was that?"

"Troll!" I answered quickly before he came after us. He raised his club and I pulled Vix out of the way right before it came down on where we were 2 seconds ago.

"Move, girls!" a voice yelled from the other side of the bathroom. I looked and saw Potter and Weasley running toward us. When the troll swung the club back, Harry grabbed on and hopped onto the troll's shoulders. He stuck his wand in the troll's nose.

"Um, ew," I said. Then I turned to Vix. "Run and get a teacher. Now!"

"Right. Okay. I'll get…creepy turban guy!"

"No no no! Not Quirrel. Get another teacher," I said. "Hurry!"

Vix ran off and the troll came and advanced on the rest of us, blocking the door.

The troll grabbed Harry and hung him upside down by one ankle, trying to club him, but harry kept moving out of the way. "Do something!" he shouted, and Ron was the first with his wand out.

"Wingardium leviosa!" he shouted, and the club slipped out of the troll's hand and floated in the air. After a few seconds, the club fell on the troll's head. "Cool," Ron muttered as it fell. It landed with a loud bang.

That was when Vix arrived with the teachers. McGonagall was shocked at the sight of the troll and demanded to know what had happened.

"Well," I began, "I found Hermione in here…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say about the fact she had been crying.

"She found me looking for the troll. But I didn't see it and she warned me it was there, which saved my life. Then Harry and Ron came and found us, Bex sent Vix for help, and the boys knocked out the troll," Hermione finished.

"Why were you looking for the troll?" McGonagall asked.

"I've read about them and thought I could handle it," she replied.

"I am disappointed in you," McGonagall said. "5 points taken from Gryffindor." Then she turned to the rest of us. "As for the rest of you, I don't know what possessed you to disobey my orders, but if you hadn't, Miss Granger would have died, and who knows who else?" she paused. "I suppose I shall award each of you five points." McGonagall sighed. "Now go back to the Gryffindor common room at once."

The rest of the teachers filed out after the rest of the students. Soon, only me and Quirrel were left. "Are you trying to upstage me, Malfoy?" he asked. "Beating up my troll, making me look bad?"

"No. I'm insuring trust in myself. I saved Granger from the troll. Now Potter won't be as wary around me. Plus, if anyone ever ties you to the troll, I'm safe and can continue this mystery quest you're on trying to get past that dog."

Quirrel paused before continuing. "Smart. You're actually even more cunning and evil than you seem."

"Thanks," I replied.

Vix ran into the room then. "Come on!" she cried. I ran after her. "It's so creepy walking through the castle. I keep on thinking, like, what if the troll had a friend?"

"I doubt that."

"What if the troll's girlfriend came in and found him unconscious on the floor? She'd be pissed off and come after us!"

I rolled my eyes but decided to humor her. "The troll's girlfriend won't know it was us. Besides, Harry and Ron knocked out the troll."

"But what if someone says it was us?" Vix protested.

"Caput Draconus," I said to the Fat Lady portrait. As we stepped into the common room, I said, "Well then I guess we're dead."

"No!" Vix cried, jumping into my arms for the third time today. I'm sensing a pattern in the making. "I don't want to die by troll!"

"Shhh…" I said calmly as I carried her to the twins. "She's scared of the troll's girlfriend," I explained.

"Was it an ugly troll?" Fred asked. Vix nodded. "Then I highly doubt he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah. I mean, take humans," George added in. "The ugly guys don't get dates like the hot guys, you know, like me."

"That's true," I said before realizing what I said. "I mean about the troll's girlfriend! Not about George's hotness!" I insisted, glaring at Fred and George, who were laughing. I set Vix on the ground and sat next to her. "Hmph!" I pouted.

"We're teasing," Vix said.

"I'm not. It's good you agree with me on this front," George added.

"Well fuck you," I said.

"Is that an invitation, or a demand?" Vix asked before cracking up.

"Shut up!"

"I feel better now, but I am still a little freaked," Vix informed me. She sat on the couch by my head and Fred sat next to her. The four of us talked—well, they talked, I pouted—until Vix fell asleep on top of Fred. When Fred fell asleep around 12 or 1, George and I went up to our rooms, but he stopped me first.

"Remember how I basically said I thought I was hotter than the troll?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well I definitely think you're hotter than his girlfriend." My eyes went wide as I tried to figure out if that was a compliment or insult. "That was a compliment," he called from the top of the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, and I remembered that it was the first Quidditch game of the season. Wood had been drilling us and we had been practicing since we got to school basically.

But when I got down to the common room I forgot all about that for the time being. A crowd of people were looking at something. Some had cameras, some were snickering and talking to friends, and everyone was being careful not to make a lot of noise.

George came up behind me. "What's going on?" he asked in my ear, making me jump.

"I don't know," I replied. I pushed past everyone else and saw what was going on.

Vix and Fred were lying on the couch where they had been the night before, and everyone was snickering and taking pictures. I pushed forward to the front of the crowd and screamed, "Vix! Wake up!"

She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw everyone, she looked around to see what they were laughing at, and jumped and pushed Fred off the couch. He landed on the floor and woke up quickly. The crowd, upset about losing their morning entertainment, dispersed and left the common room to go get breakfast.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"You let Vix sleep on you, ya bitch," I explained.

Fred looked around. "She's gone."

"Yeah, because she pushed you off the couch and then ran away from the cameras," I said as if it were obvious.

"Okay, let's go find her then, we have a Quidditch game this morning," George reminded me.

"Thanks for that," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," George replied, smirking.

"I'm going to find Vix," I managed to say without stuttering. "She's probably up in the girls' dorms."

"I would go too, but, well, I can't," Fred said.

"That's okay. You two can wait here or go to breakfast, whatever you want," I told the boys as I headed up the stairs. I entered our room and found Vix lying with a pillow over her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she looked at me. "How about you? You look a little pale."

"Fine," I replied quickly. "Come on. We got a big Quidditch game to prep for."

"Okay!" Vix perked up immediately. She got up and skipped out of the dorm, pausing at the door. "You coming?" she asked.

"One sec," I replied. She shrugged and left. I sat on the bed, taking deep breaths and trying not the hurl. After deciding that I wouldn't, I headed down the stairs to find George waiting for me.

"You okay? Nervous?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Thought I told you guys to go to breakfast?"

"You said whatever we want, and we wanted to wait for you girls. Fred left with Vix, and I wanted to wait for you, and make sure you didn't jump out the window and leave us short a Chaser." He laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, just trying to help."

"With what?"

"Nerves."

"I told you I'm not nervous."

"Of course you are. We all were our first game. But it's okay. Just play your best."

"That's what I'm worried about," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," I said.

"No, tell me."

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him, but something about him drew it out of me. "I don't know if my dad will be mad at me if Gryffindor wins. Since we're playing against Slytherin."

George paused for a long time before saying, "That's tough." I knew he meant well, but he'd never know how rough it actually was. "So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "Jump out the window? Thanks for the idea, by the way."

"Oh no you don't. Seriously," he insisted.

I paused. "What would you do?"

"I might be biased, but I'd help my own team and screw everybody else."

"But I can't disappoint my dad," I argued. "You just don't understand."

"Then make me," he said as we entered the Great Hall. We sat by Vix and Fred and began eating in silence. Fred said something in George's ear, and George said, just a bit louder but loud enough that I could hear him, "shut up. I do not like Bex."

"Are you excited?" Vix asked me.

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"No!" I snapped.

"That's a yes," Vix said to the boys.

"Would you," I began sweetly, "for once in your life, shut up?"

"Kay!" she said, and was silent.

After breakfast, the four of us headed down and met Wood, Johnson, and Potter in the locker rooms. After a pep talk by Wood, we grabbed our brooms—I grabbed my new Nimbus 2000 my dad had gotten me for being on the team—and headed to the Quidditch pitch. We rode our brooms around the pitch and then gathered around the center for the start of the game. But on the way there, one of the Slytherin players came up behind Vix and knocked her off her broom.

Vix couldn't get ahold of her broom as she fell, but it didn't matter. Fred came up under her and caught her onto his own broom. Then, she caught her broom, kissed Fred on the cheek in thanks, and rode her own broom to the center.

The quaffle was thrown in the air and the game was underway.

I caught it first and flew with it, but when the Slytherins started chasing after me, I passed it to Vix. She flew with it and shot it through the hoop, scoring.

"Yes!" I cheered. Then Slytherin had the ball. Chaser 1 passed it to Chaser 2 who tried to pass it to Chaser 3 but I flew between them and caught it.

"Go!" I heard Vix shout, and I flew to the other end of the field and shot through the hoop and scored. "Yay!" Vix squealed.

The game continued. We scored some and let Slytherin steal one. When the score was 50-10, however, things started to go bad…for Potter.

He had the Snitch in view, and turned to chase after it, but his broom jerked all around, making it impossible for him to move and damn near impossible for him to stay on. Eventually, he found himself hanging on to the broom by one hand.

I looked in the stands to find my father watching in amusement. I shot my eyes to Snape. He was muttering something that looked like a countercurse. Then my eyes shot to Quirrel. He was the one jinxing the broom,  
I knew. I smiled slightly.

I glanced back at Potter, watching as Fred and George tried to catch Potter should he fall. I looked back at Quirrel and saw that Snape's cloak had caught fire and Quirrel lost eye contact. Harry, meanwhile, had gotten control of his broom and was flying around again. The rest of the players on the field took this as an invitation to continue with the game.

Gryffindor scored 2 more goals and Slytherin one. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye Potter fall to the ground, looking like he was going to be sick. When he spit, though, he spit out the Snitch.

"Harry caught the Snitch!" Vix cheered to me. "That means we won!"

"I know what it means!" I replied.

Potter held the Snitch up high, and Gryffindor cheered. We won.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vix and I were working on some last minute homework a few weeks later when she looked up and said, "Someday, I'm going to be Minister of Magic."

I looked up too. "Lord help us all."

"I just want to be able to pass laws that ban You-Know-Who from killing people and stuff."

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure," she replied thoughtfully.

I continued working on my Charms homework, putting off my Transfigurations till last. I just finished Charms when Fred and George came into the common room and sat by us.

"If anyone asks, we were here since after classes," Fred said.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Nothing you want to get yourselves involved in," George replied.

"Okay..." Vix said slowly. "So Fred. When are we having our first tutoring session?"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" I asked.

"What?"

"We all know what he really wants this to be," I explained, trying to get her to understand.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," I said.

"Well, in answer to your question," Fred said slowly, "why don't we start the tutoring now?"

"Cool!" Vix said, and the two of them went over to one of the desks that had just opened up.

I turned to George as I put away my Charms homework and pulled out Transfiguration. "He so wants her." George nodded in agreement, and then looked over my shoulder.

"McGonagall's essay?" he asked.

"Help!" I whined. "I do not want to do this!"

"Don't want to, or don't know how?" he asked.

"Er...don't know how. I'm not the best at Transfiguration," I mumbled. I really didn't like admitting this to George.

He smirked. "I can help you if you want," he said. "But if you don't, that's okay."

"No. I'll be fine," I said.

"Right," he said. "Well...that's okay. I mean, when Vix was struggling with a class she jumped at the chance to have a hot tutor like Fred. But you, oh no."

"Well, I—"

"Are you staying over holiday break?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

He smirked. "I guarantee you that I will be your tutor by the end of the holidays."

o.O.o

"I'm bored!" Vix complained.

"So go amuse yourself," I suggested.

"I've been doing that for hours! Come on, stop your corner sulking and do something with me!" she whined.

I wasn't really corner sulking. I was corner spying-on-Potter-when-he-bothered-to-come-back-to-the-common-room. But Vix didn't need to know all the details.

"I wanna play hide and seek!" she continued.

"That's a kid's game," I replied.

"So? Do you realize how big this castle is? We'll never find each other!"

"Ugh! Fine!" I agreed. If anything, I could ditch her and she'd be out of my hair for the next few days.

"Yay!" she squealed as Fred and George came into the common room.

"What's going on?" George asked. "Did Bex finally admit Vix is her best friend?"

"No way in hell," I said monotonously.

"We're playing hide and seek!" Vix squealed again. "How about we play teams? Me and George against Bex and Fred?"

"How about me and Bex," George suggested, "against Vix and Fred."

"Okay!" Vix said, giggling as she glanced at Fred. "We'll hide first. You guys count to 100."

"100?" I asked.

"It's a big castle. We need lots of time."

"One," I warned, "two—"

And they ran off.

"So childish," I whispered.

"Can I be your tutor now?" George asked.

"Speaking of childish," I said. He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You stay here and keep counting in your head," George said. "I've got something that will help us."

I kept counting while George ran up to his room. When he came back, he had a blank piece of parchment in his hand. "The Marauder's map," he explained. "It shows everyone in the castle. And where they are. Reckon Fred will figure it out pretty quick, but Vix has no idea—she's really not all that into rule-breaking." He rolled his eyes at this. "But look." He opened the map.

"It's blank," I stated.

"For now," he added. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said clearly, and the map began to reveal itself. "There," he said as he pointed to Fred's dot on the map. It was down by Snape's office.

"98," I counted, "99, 100," I finished and we ran to the dot on the map.

"Put it away before we get there. We don't want him to know we have it," I said.

"Put what away?" a voice said behind us. We whirled around to find Snape standing there and sneering. "Give me that parchment, boy!" he snapped as George tried to put it in his pocket. He held it out for him, and tapped his wand to it. "Read it out loud," he said when words began forming.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…" George began.

"Yes?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Request that instead of tormenting young children, Snape should…go wash his incredibly greasy hair," George finished, looking satisfied at Snape. I kept a straight face as Snape glared from me to him.

"Hm…" Snape sneered again.

"Got it from Zonko's," I explained.

"Yes, well," Snape began, "I really don't know what's going on here—" he pointed between the two of us, "—but do well to remember that I am watching you."

"Creep," I whispered to George after he had left. Then we took one look at each other and cracked up.

"Success!" George said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I made you laugh."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. It's only funny because it's true," I said.

"That's true, so can I be your tutor now?" he asked.

"No!" I snapped.

He put his hands up, surrendering. "Come on, Fred's right over there."

"How did you know?" Fred asked, shocked as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"I heard you," I lied.

"You've got the map!" Fred accused of George.

"So!" George said quickly. "Why don't we go find Vix?"

"Okay," Fred said a little too quick. "I think she went this way."

But no matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find the poor fairy girl.

"Okay, George, I'm giving you full permission to cheat and use the map to find her," Fred said desperately.

"Why?" I asked. "It's so much more quiet."

"Because she's our friend," Fred reminded me.

"Correction, she's your friend. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because you guys won't leave me alone."

"So that means," George began, "that I can't be your tutor?"

"Rgh!" I squealed before storming away.

o.O.o

The three of us went three days without seeing Vix. I thought it was a \good thing. Fred was worried sick. George didn't care; he just kept bugging me about him being my tutor.

The day before everyone came back from the holidays was four days after our idiotic hide and seek game, and we still hadn't found Vix. Fred was constantly checking the map, but she never turned up. I was secretly, and not so secretly, glad.

George came up to me one last time before the holidays ended. "Okay. It's the end of the holidays, and I don't go back on promises. Now listen. If you don't agree to let me tutor you, I'm going to have to take extreme measures, and I don't think you're going to like them very much. So. Can I please be your tutor?"

I pretended to think about it before saying, "No."

"Cool. Okay. See you soon."

George left and Fred came into the corner. "Vix has not appeared on this map!" he said. "Where could she be?"

"Probably somewhere you'll never find her," I replied mysteriously.

"Oh, I hope not," Fred replied.

McGonagall came up to me later that same day. "Miss Malfoy," she began. "Your Transfiguration grade is becoming extremely low. So much so, that I have assigned you a tutor."

She wouldn't dare.

"Mr. Weasley is a promising Transfiguration student," she began.

"Which one?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"George Weasley," she replied.

She dared. She frickin dared.

I ended the conversation with McGonagall pretty fast after that and ran to the Great Hall because it was lunch time. There I saw George.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" I asked, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into my face. He looked genuinely confused, and I realized this was Fred. I let go. "Sorry," I said. "Where's your idiot brother?"

"Hey, Ron," Fred said, gesturing to Ron.

"Not him, you moron. George! Where's George?"

"Where's Vix?" he countered.

I sighed. He was useless.

o.O.o

The next day, we had a feast for the returning students from the holiday break. Fred, George and I were eating, having never found Vix. Or not until now.

"Hey hey hey!" Vix said as she came up behind us.

"What the hell?" I asked, scared, as I whirled around. George laughed. I glared. I still hadn't forgiven him for the tutoring thing.

"I'm back," she announced.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Where were you?" Fred asked astounded.

"I'm not really sure," she replied. "But whenever I wanted anything- food, bed, toilet-it would just appear."

"You probably found the Room of Requirement," I said.

"Cool!" Vix squealed.

"Anyway," Fred said, standing up to scootch over and give Vix room, "sit down and eat with us."

"Okay!" Vix said, squeezing between Fred and me. Instinctively, I scooted over the opposite way and right into George's arms. I jumped, and scooted over and sat in the middle of them uncomfortably. After two minutes of this, I was about to leave when Vix started coughing and choking on her pumpkin juice.

"Oh my god," I said, whacking her on the back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I think I forgot to swallow," she said hoarsely. I couldn't help myself. I started cracking up over her stupidity. Soon I started coughing from lack of breath.

"Don't YOU die on me," George said.

"No problem," I coughed.

George put an arm around me. "You sure you're okay?"

I blushed slightly, then shrugged out of his arm. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Now, I uh, think I'm gonna go back to the common room. I'm really not hungry." I hurriedly got up and fast-walked out of the Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Two more chapters...maybe three...or four...for the night. Oh, by the way, I feel I should mention...Vix is not owned by me. She is owned by SHINeeWhiteRose, otherwise known as Maya, mi amor, or sometimes even Vix.**

Chapter 8

"Bex!" my brother hissed from behind a bookshelf in the library as if he was afraid of being seen by George. I turned back to my tutor and smiled triumphantly; I was getting away from his evil scheming mind.

Still, when I appeared next to Draco behind his bookshelf, I snapped at him, "I am studying, you pest!"

"No one can please you, can they? I saw that smile you gave Weasley," he said. "Like, I dunno, you were glad to be rid of him for the time being?"

"Yeah," I replied vaguely.

"Good girl," he said, patting me on the head.

I gave him a look. "I am the older sister here, shouldn't I be disciplining you?" Then I sighed. "Sorry. Was there a reason you came over here?"

"Rebecca Malfoy. Did you just apologize to your own brother?" he asked in mock shock.

"What do you want, you little ferret?" I asked impatiently.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger are up to something," he replied. "I'm surprised you didn't figure all this out so far."

"I've been busy," I said.

"With the Weasleys? Honestly, I'm not sure what's so great about them, but who am I to judge?"

"They won't go away! It's not my fault, nor my choice."

"Well, anyway, Potter and his friends figured something out and I think they're going to see that oaf Hagrid after dark. I'm going after them, and I figure, why not tell Bex? Father's growing impatient. He wants your information."

"Have you figured out what they're doing, if you're such a genius?"

"No," he replied.

I had a pretty good idea, though, what Potter and his friends were after. If they were anything like I suspected, they would find themselves involved in any bad or forbidden thing they could. And having spent lots of time with Quirrel in "detention," I knew what the most dangerous thing at Hogwarts was at the moment. The Sorcerer's stone.

"Okay, I'll go with you," I said, realizing Draco was waiting for me to say something. "Meet me outside my common room after dark. And don't be seen."

"No shit, Sherlock," he replied.

o.O.o

I met Draco outside the common room at 10. "Did they leave yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, 15 minutes ago. Where were you?"

"Vix wouldn't shut her trap and go to sleep. I swear, Angelina would have punched her out if she hadn't fallen asleep when she did."

"Why didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Because unlike some people in this family, I have some self-control."

Draco had nothing to say to that.

We rushed to the hut on the edge of the forest. I froze when I heard a wolf howl. "Creepy isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "I feel sorry for the poor suckers who might have to go in there at night."

We peered in the window to find Potter and his friends and Hagrid around the table in the room. On the table was what I recognized as a dragon egg. We watched as the egg started moving and a dragon came out-more specifically, a Norwegian Ridgeback. It was then that Hagrid looked out the window and saw us. We darted back to the castle, but we knew they all knew we were there.

"I say we go straight to McGonagall," Draco insisted.

"But then we'll have to explain what we were doing out of bed," I reasoned.

Apparently we were being really loud, because we soon found ourselves running into McGonagall.

"What are the two of you doing out of bed at this late hour?" she demanded.

"Professor, Potter, Weasley, and Granger are out of bed too! They went to see Hagrid and he hatched a dragon right there in his house!" Draco explained. "We were just coming to let you know."

"I don't believe that gives you the right to-"

"Let's go!" Draco interrupted her. He led us both to the front doors where the three of them were just coming in.

"Nothing," McGonagall said when we were all in her office, "and I mean nothing gives a student the right to wander around the school at night. As punishment, fifty points will be taken from each of you." Why did I get the feeling she meant me and Draco too? "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"The five of us?" Draco protested.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. See like Mr. Potter, you and your sister were also out of bed at night. You will join your classmates in detention."

I looked over at Potter and saw him smirking at us. I smirked back and he looked away.

o.O.o

I arrived back in my room and Vix climbed into my bed next to me about two seconds later.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Don't ask," I replied. "But I got detention for it."

"Were you in a boys' washroom?" she asked.

"No you idiot! What would make you think that?" I hissed.

"I had to ask," she said. "It happened to me once!"

"How in Merlin's name did you end up in a boys' washroom?" I asked in disbelief.

"I was talking to Fred and kinda just...walked in..." she said slowly.

"And he just LET YOU walk in?"

"Yeah. He thought it was funny. Git. But I got him back," she said proudly.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, you know how he acts weird when I act sweet to him, right?" I nodded. "Well I did that and just walked him into the girls' washroom! He got attacked by like, seven girls. And girls are meaner than guys when it comes to washrooms. Revenge is sweet," she explained.

o.O.o

"Do you want to work on Transfigurations later?" George asked me at dinner the next day.

"Can't. Detention for being out of bed after dark," I replied. "And I swear if you ask me if I was in a boys' washroom, I'll smack you."

"Well...were you?" George asked curiously.

"No!" I smacked him on the arm.

"Had to ask," he said.

"Did it happen to you, too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um..." he stammered.

o.O.o

We met Filch at his office for our detention, and he told us he was bringing the five of us for detention with Hagrid. "Shame they let the old punishments die," he grumbled on the way there. "They used to put you in the dungeons hanging by your thumbs for days."

We got to Hagrid's hut and met him outside.

"Norbert's gone," he sniffed to Potter. "Dumbledore had him sent to Romania to live with the other dragons."

"That's good," Granger piped in. "He'll be with his own kind."

"But what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid asked. "What if the other dragons are mean to him?"

"Then he needs to learn to man up and take it," I replied.

"Pull yourself together," Filch added. "You're going into the forest."

"The forest?" Draco whined. "But students aren't allowed! And there are werewolves!" he added as he heard a howl.

"More than werewolves I'm guessing," I said. "Remember what I said about manning up? That didn't just apply to Norbert."

Potter snorted a laugh behind me and I ignored him.

We walked into the forest. After walking a little ways, we stopped in front of a pool of silvery liquid.

"What is that?" Potter asked.

"That is unicorn blood," Hagrid replied. "Found one dead a few days ago. This one's been hurt bad. What we've gotta do is find it. Let's split up. Ron and Hermione with me, Harry, you go with the Malfoys."

Harry glared at us and Draco glared at him back. I didn't do anything.

"Alright," Draco finally said. "Then I get Fang."

He took the bloodhound as Hagrid said, "Bloody coward, he is."

"Great. I get two cowards and Potter on my side," I mumbled, and Draco glared.

We walked off into the forest looking for the unicorn, and Draco was complaining the whole time.

"Wait until my father hears about this. This is servant stuff!"

"You know, if I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared," Potter said.

"No," I piped in. "Draco likes complaining and yelling that his father will hear about this or that." Potter laughed and Draco glared at me again. "You know, Potter, I'm not here for your entertainment. I don't much like you either."

We continued walking until we heard a noise. "What was that?" Draco asked and stopped walking.

"The wind," I suggested. "Come on. If we stay still, we're leaving ourselves open targets for this 'wind' to get us."

"Thanks, Bex. Real nice."

"Who said I was nice?" I pointed out.

"Sh!" Harry hissed and pointed in front of him where a hooded figure was drinking from a unicorn. I stepped behind Draco and used him as a shield. What a great big sister I am.

The figure looked up and growled at us, silver blood dripping from his mouth. Draco screamed and ran away and I followed him. Potter stayed behind. I knew what it was. Or at least, I thought. It was the Dark Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What happened?" Hagrid demanded when we literally ran into him. "Where's Harry?"

"Back there," I said breathlessly. "He...guy with hood...killed unicorn...attacking Harry..." I stopped. Hagrid understood, because he ran to where we came from.

"Harry!" he said when he found him. "Hello Firenze," he added to a centaur standing there.

"This is where I leave you, Harry Potter," the centaur, Firenze, said to him before galloping off into the forest.

o.O.o

When I got back to the common room, I was shaking from the encounter with the Dark Lord. It didn't help when George met me when I got back.

"Hey," he said, smiling, but stopped when he saw my face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"We went into the forest, where we saw...You-Know-Who," I said, editing. I doubt George would like it if I called him the Dark Lord, and no way was I saying the name.

George looked shocked and hugged me, but I shrugged out of his arms quickly. He looked hurt but I ignored the look and went to sit on the couch. George sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him.

"Okay. You can do that if I can sleep on you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't ask me how, but a long time ago I learned that it's a lot more comfortable to sleep on someone else than even a pillow." I laid my head on his shoulder. I could hear him chuckling to himself as I fell asleep.

I woke up and decided it was about 3 am, so I got up off George and climbed the stairs to my room. I wouldn't, I repeat, would not, pull a Vix.

o.O.o

I put my quill down as I finished my test. I was the first one done. I brought my test to Quirrel who looked impressed. "Before you say anything," I said, "I did not just rush through it."

"I understand," he replied.

There were two weeks left in the school year, and it was almost time for end of term exams, which was why we were having this dumb practice test. I watched the people around me as they all turned their tests in. George was finished before his brother and Vix, and he turned to me as he sat back down. "How'd you get done so fast?"

I shrugged. "Just that good," I replied.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Rebecca Malfoy, would you please stay behind?" Quirrel stammered.

I shrugged and sat back down, giving not-so-apologetic glances to the twins and Vix. Quirrel came to stand right in front of my desk.

Throughout the year, Quirrel had kept me back from his class pretty often, actually, during which time we had planned how to get the stone. This was probably another plotting session or something.

"We're going to get the stone tonight," he announced, and like always, his stutter went away.

"Tonight?" I asked, shocked. He must have been acquiring information without me, because I didn't think we were ready to get the stone at all.

As if reading my mind, he continued. "Oh yes, I've been ready for a while. See, after I found out about the three headed dog down there, I had to figure out what else would be protecting the stone. I learned that there are many teachers protecting it. Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Hooch are just a few. And I've heard Dumbledore put up a bit of a barrier so to speak at the end. I assume you pay attention in classes, correct? Because I can't do this on my own."

"Of course," I replied.

"Your grades tell me that," he said, looking proudly at me. "Let's go."

"You can't be serious," I said. "At least wait until dark. I'll meet you here, in the classroom at ten. Deal?"

He paused before holding out his hand. "Deal," he said as I shook it.

o.O.o

I went to Quirrel's classroom at ten that night. He was waiting for me. "Let's go. I know now how to get past that beast."

We got to the third floor corridor, and went in. He opened the door and I followed him in. He enchanted a harp to keep playing and he opened the trapdoor. One jump, and we'd be in the clear to grab the stone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We fell down into the trapdoor so far we couldn't even hear the harp when we landed. We landed on some sort of plant.

"Don't struggle," he warned. "It's devil's snare."

"Well then," I said, pulling out my wand, "why don't we just do this?" I pointed my wand at the plant and muttered, "Lumos solem." A bright light shined and we fell through the devil's snare.

After we went through all the tasks to get to the stone, we found ourselves at what we thought was the end. There we found the mirror of erised.

"What is this?" Quirrel demanded. "The stone is supposed to be here!"

"Use the girl," a hissing voice demanded.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Come here," Quirrel said, ignoring my question. "Look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

I stepped forward and looked into the mirror. I was terrified of the hissing voice and had a feeling I knew what it was. I wanted then to just find the stone so HE couldn't have it.

As I looked into the mirror, I saw what I wanted. Me pocketing the stone and running out. But I knew there was no way of that. But as I pocketed the stone in the mirror, I felt something heavy drop into my pocket.

"What do you see?" Quirrel asked quietly.

"I see..." I trailed off as something appeared in the mirror behind me. I turned around. There stood Potter. "I see Potter coming to stop us."

Quirrel whirled around. He saw Potter and glared. Potter looked confused.

"You?" he asked.

"He expected Snape," I supplied for Quirrel.

"Yes, Snape," Quirrel mused. "He would seem like the type, wouldn't he? Next to him, who would suspect me?" He turned around to the mirror and looked in it. "What does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy," the hissing voice now said.

"Come here, Potter!" Quirrel snapped. "Now!"

Potter stepped forward and looked into the mirror. I felt the stone leave my pocket and saw it land in his. It would be safer in his pocket anyway, I thought.

"What do you see?" Quirrel demanded.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup."

"He lies," the voice hissed.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrel demanded.

"Let me speak to him," the hissing voice said.

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this."

Upon hearing that, Quirrel began to unwrap his turban. When he took it off, there we saw, living on the back of his head, was the Dark Lord.

"Harry Potter," he hissed. "You see what you've done to me? See what I must do? Live off another, and drink unicorn blood to survive. I am weak. But not for long. I just need one thing. And it lies in your pocket."

Potter pulled the stone out of his pocket. "That's it, very good. Now give it here," Voldemort hissed.

"No way!" Potter shouted, and tried to run away.

"Stop him!" Voldemort demanded. Quirrel snapped his fingers and the room was surrounded by flames, stopping Potter from escaping. "Kill him!" he hissed when Potter refused to give him the stone again. "Rebecca! Kill him!"

I ran forward and attacked him, and we fell to the floor. I tried to wrestle the stone away from him, but he held onto it tightly. "Don't you want to see your parents again?" I asked. "That stone will bring them back."

"I know you're lying. You really don't give a damn about my parents. Yours, however, seem like a piece of work."

"You don't know shit about my parents!" I snapped.

"So let me guess, then, they're the perfect parents who just love to give you whatever you want? You grew up getting what you wanted, didn't you? Well you're not getting this!" he insisted.

"You don't know anything!" I snapped.

"Quirrel!" Voldemort hissed. "Help her!"

Potter was then lifted off me by Quirrel, who was choking him by the time I got up. The stone was just out of his reach, and I grabbed for it. "Good!" Voldemort hissed. "Now give it here."

Just then, however, Potter had tried to pull Quirrel's hand away from his throat, and Quirrel's hand started crumbling.

"What is this?" he asked frantically. He reached for Harry again and this time, Harry put his hand to Quirrel's face. His whole body started to crumble, and he was left as a pile of dust, which was really weird, if you think about it.

"Give me that stone!" Harry demanded.

"No!" I shot back.

He tried to grab it out of my hand, and fell forward when I moved out of the way. He pushed me to the ground and hit my head, knocking me out.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright, last one for the night, just had to get these ones in.**

Chapter 11

I woke up in the hospital wing with Vix hovering over me. "You're awake! Oh my god I thought you were dead!"

"Vix," another familiar voice said, "she was breathing."

"I know, George, but still. She could have died!"

"There is no way she could have died from a concussion. Besides! She was only asleep for a few hours, way I heard it," George replied.

"Vix!" I said. "I'm not dead! Now would you please get over it? I sighed. "So what exactly did you hear, George, seeing as you know all?"

"Well, we heard that Quirrel dragged you down under the school as hostage while he looked for something hidden down there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to stop Quirrel."

"Wait, Harry was there, but I didn't see either Ron or Hermione."

"They got held back at one of the obstacles. So Harry went alone," George continued. "He found you and stopped Quirrel from getting what he wanted, and you both got knocked out in the process. That's when Dumbledore found you. But I heard you put up quite a fight as well."

"Yeah, guess so," I replied vaguely.

"So," he continued. "You finally got over being a Malfoy? Decided that you'd do better on the good side?"

"What?" I asked.

"You helped Harry defeat Quirrel! That has to count for something! And it was pretty awesome, the way I heard it."

"Um... Yeah!" I said quickly. "I so helped him. I guess I'm just not as bad as my family," I lied.

"That's good," George said. "Maybe now you'll stop being such a bitch to us all."

"Nope," I replied. "That's just who I am."

o.O.o

Potter arrived back into the world of the living a few days later, and when he got to the common room, everyone wanted to congratulate him.

"Potter, great job on defeating Quirrel!" one boy said.

"Hey, you're going to be keeping the school safe for a while now, right?" a girl next to the boy asked.

"Congrats on getting out of there alive, Harry," George said. "I mean, Bex helped, but it was mainly you, wasn't it?"

"Bex helped?" Harry asked. Obviously he hadn't heard the rumors yet.

"Yeah. Everyone's been talking about it. How Quirrel kept her hostage and you both took him down?"

"That...that didn't happen!" Potter snapped. "Tell the truth, Rebecca!"

"Harry," I said, mockingly gently, "you're going to have to learn to share the glory one day. It might as well be today."

o.O.o

No one believed Harry when he told everyone what really happened under the school. He hated me, but everyone else loved me. Well, except the Slytherins, but they didn't count. Of course, I had to tell Draco what really happened, but he didn't tell anyone. He knew I needed to pretend to be a good girl in order to keep up the spying on Potter.

The sorting ceremony took place-I really think Dumbledore has a bit of favoritism going on in Gryffindor house, because he gave them total 170 points, making them beat Slytherin by ten. After the last feast of the year, Vix, the twins, and I all headed to the common room.

"Last day here," Vix said. "Promise me I'll see you over the summer!" she squealed at me.

"You do know who my dad is, right? That hasn't changed."

"Right. Well you at least have to write me!"

"I'll see what I can do," I assured her.

"Write us too, if you can," George added.

"You two provide the best amusement. Of course I will," I said.

We packed our things, Vix hugging me a million times goodbye, even though we still had the train ride home. She told me it was for later, since she had to pretend not to know me when we got to the train station and I went to find my dad.

The train ride home was quiet. No one really knew what to say, I guess. When we were about to get off, Vix hugged me one more time. Then we got off the train. I found my dad and saw he already had my brother with him. When he saw me, he glared.

I walked right up to him and spoke immediately. "I know you've heard what went on this year, but let me just say, 99% of it isn't true."

He still glared as he led us out of the train station. "We'll see," he said threateningly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was surprised. My dad actually believed me when I told him what happened. Better, he approved of my "friendship" with the Weasley twins to keep up with the act.

I expected him to go hard on me all summer, but he didn't, and the summer flew by. Soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley to get mine and my brother's school book. We arrived in Flourish and Blotts, and Draco was looking through books while I was watching Gilderoy Lockhart from afar. Then he saw Potter and had to bring him up to get his picture taken. So Lockhart was a Potter worshipper? Oh well. He was still incredibly charming.

Draco snorted as I watched the scene unfold. "He's really not that great," he said.

"Shut up."

"Come here," he said, and I followed him to where Potter, the Weasleys, and Vix were walking out. "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page!"

"Leave him alone," the young Weasley girl said.

"Oh look, Potter. You got yourself a girlfriend," Draco gloated. Father tapped him on the back then.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." He turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter. Forgive me," he said as he pulled Harry closer. "Your scar is legendary. As of course is the wizard who made it."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Potter replied. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to say the name. Or are you foolish?"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Granger piped in.

My father turned to her. "And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

"Bex!" I heard a familiarly squeaky voice screech. I barely had time to react before Vix locked her arms around me in a huge hug.

"And this must be the...er...annoyingly perky friend...Vix, was it?" my father asked. I nodded, and turned to Vix.

"Get off me," I said. When she didn't, I grabbed the back of her neck and squeezed, making her collapse. "Fred," I said, pointing to George. "Get your girl."

"I'm George," he said, confused. "You know that."

"Right, and the rest of you," my father continued, "must be the Weasleys." He reached into the Weasley girl's cauldron and took out her tattered, second hand book, examining it.

"Children, what's going on here?" Arthur Weasley came out of nowhere and asked.

"Well, hello Arthur," my father said. "Well, I certainly hope they're paying you overtime at work, with all those extra raids. What's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different opinion of what disgraced the name of wizards, Malfoy."

"Clearly." My father put the book back in the girl's cauldron, along with another one. "See you at work," he ended the conversation and bid Draco and I follow.

"You've been spending time with blood-traitors, Rebecca," my father said once we were outside. "And what exactly does 'Bex' mean?"

"It's sort of a pet name she gave to me. I swear, they just started talking to me one day and from that point on, they wouldn't leave me alone!"

"So you've mentioned. I'm not angry. Actually, I believe this to be a good thing. Get in with the twins, and you have access to the family. And I want you to keep a close eye on the young Weasley girl this year...understand?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. Keep her interested and talking to the diary I slipped into her cauldron. That is how we get the Dark Lord back. And I shall expect nothing less than your good girl act from last year. We need to keep people thinking that you're on their side. Draco, I want you to be angry with her all year for switching over to their side." He paused and looked at us. "Do I make myself clear to both of you?"

We nodded, and our father brought us home.

o.O.o

When we got to platform 9 3/4, I immediately began scanning the station for Vix, Fred, or George. I found Vix—or rather, was practically run over by Vix—and followed her onto the train into the Weasley's compartment. Fred, George, and Lee were already there.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling.

"Holy hell, Bex is smiling!" George said. "Take cover!" He ducked under the seat and I sat on top of the seat. When he stuck his head out from under the seat, I waved at him.

"After a whole year, you can't still be afraid of me, can you?" I asked.

"You never smile," he replied. "I thought it was a trick. Can you blame me?"

"Whatever," I said.

"Besides, it probably was a trick, with the fact that you forgot my name in Diagon Alley a few days ago," he reminded me.

"I know who you are," I said. "But most people don't. How do I explain to my father that I know which one of you is which?"

"Explain that you're our friend, and he should get over it."

"Not going to work. After Vix pulled her little stunt in Flourish and Blotts, he rounded on me. Said if I was to be in this family, I couldn't be hanging around people like you. Blood traitors, and anyone who hangs around them, are considered blasphemous in my family. I'm a Malfoy, remember?" I sighed dramatically. "I think my father's one screw-up away from disowning me."

I could tell by the look on George's face that I had succeeded in making him feel bad for me. "If you do get disowned, I'm sure you'll have a place with us," he said.

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, but I'm not sure I'll need it. I'll just keep this friendship of ours a secret from him."

"I'm sorry for hugging you," Vix said. "But since your dad's not here now, can I hug you now?"

"No," I replied. She looked upset. "Okay, fine," I said, pretending to surrender. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, practically choking me. "Ow," I said.

She let go. "Oops," she giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We finally made it to Hogwarts, and I scanned the crowd getting off the train for Potter. I couldn't find him anywhere. I also couldn't find his friend, Ron. Hermione I saw, but she was with Neville, obviously not being able to find Harry or Ron either.

We went into the Great Hall in time for the Sorting, then Dumbledore's speech. Obviously, we would need a new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, and he also reminded us of the rules throughout the school term. The forest was out of bounds, explaining the House Points system, etc. Then he said, "It gives me great pleasure to welcome our esteemed new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

The teachers all applauded, and so did the students, and you could hear all through the Hall the squeals from the female students of the school. Vix's was the squeal I heard the loudest, but that might have been because she was sitting right next to me. As it was, I knew there was a huge smile on my face as well.

"Oh my God," George said, amazed. "Bex has a teacher crush! I mean, I should have known it would happen eventually, but I always thought Bex's first crush would be, oh, I dunno, someone her own age? And hotter, and, maybe, not an egotistical git?"

"Well," Fred said, "at least Vix isn't that dumb."

"Oh my god," Vix squealed to me. "He's so hot! Can I have him, Bex?"

"You were saying, mate?" George said, looking sideways at his twin.

I blushed slightly. "I do not have a teacher crush, for your information."

"Suuuuure you don't," he replied.

"Besides," I said quickly and without thinking, "he's not even my first crush!" I clamped my hand over my mouth.

That got them to shut up. "Oh really?" George said. "Then who is?" He was smiling mischievously, and I was blushing like mad at this point.

"Like I'd tell you," I mumbled.

"Oh my God!" Vix said, coming to my defense. "Look!" She pointed over the twins' shoulders. "It's a ginger that isn't a Weasley!"

"What?" Fred asked, looking behind him.

"That's our hair color!" George added, turning around as well.

"I owe you," I said quickly, turning to run away. As I left I could have sworn I heard Vix whisper, "Later." I ran a little ways down the table, and, having not had dessert yet, slid into the first open spot I found. Then I put my face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked next to me. It sounded vaguely familiar, I thought before lifting my head to find the Weasley girl looking at me in concern.

"Fine. You're…um…Fred and George's sister, aren't you?" I asked, having not been told her name.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm Ginny. And you're the boys' other friend, Bex, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bex Malfoy, please don't get scared or angry at my name, ask anyone, I'm really a good person," I said quickly.

She nodded. "They told me. Even Ron, who hated you at first, thinks you're cool now. The only person who doesn't is Harry Potter." Her voice changed a little when she said his name. It was more nervous and jumpy. I smiled knowingly at her.

"Well, Harry thinks I'm bad. He doesn't understand. He's too prejudiced against my family, particularly my brother, which is understandable, to realize that I'm actually on his side," I explained.

"Harry doesn't seem like the type to misjudge character," she said doubtfully.

"Well, think of it this way. Would I be talking to you if what he says about me is true?" I asked.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"I've been known to have a point every once in a while," I said. She smiled. "So you have a little crush on our own famous Harry Potter, do you?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"What would make you think that?" she asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Well," she stammered, "do you have a crush on my own brother, George Weasley?"

Instead of looking shocked like I would if anyone else asked me this question, I smirked. "Throwing it right back at me," I said. "I like you. We're going to be good friends, I can tell." She smiled back at me. Success.

o.O.o

I walked into the common room later and was immediately ambushed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who they obviously brought in for the job of…well, ambushing me. Before they could say anything, however, I bolted for the stairs to my room, almost running straight into Oliver Wood.

"Wood! Stop her!" George shouted. Oliver smirked and stepped aside, letting me pass.

"I owe you, too," I said on my way to the dorm room, winking at him. I had a feeling Vix would be there, but I'd rather face her than the twins, any day.

I was right. As soon as I walked into the room, I heard Vix say, "Start talking."

I sighed. There was no way around it. But no way in hell was I telling her who my real crush was. Especially since I still sort of had a crush on him now. "Talking about what?" I asked, trying to stall.

"The guy you're crushing on!" she said impatiently.

"Lockhart?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Besides our incredibly hot new DADA teacher!" she replied. "By the way, I've read all his books, and I can't believe he's actually our professor!" she squealed.

"I know! He's the best of the best, though, it's not surprising, but still!" I squealed. "He's like a celebrity!"

"Oh my God, Bex is fangirling!" Vix squealed even louder. "I never thought this day would come!" Then she shook her head. "Stop changing the subject! Who's the guy?"

I sighed again and got serious. I couldn't tell her the real guy who was my first crush, so I decided to lie. "Okay. But if I tell you, I want you to know that I had a LITTLE crush on this guy, and I do NOT have one anymore."

"Understood."

"And no one can know. Not Fred or George, not the girls, not the guy it's about, got it?"

"Understood.

"And if anyone finds out, I will skin you alive and leave your body to be found by Snape, who, despite liking you, would probably burn you alive thinking you were dead."

"Understood. And you just gave me some harsh mental images."

"Good." Then I paused. "Okay, it was Oliver Wood."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello my beautiful readers! I have something to tell you all. My very best fanfiction friend, SHINeeWhiteRose (if nikole salvatore is reading this I want her to know she doesn't count as a fanfiction friend since she hasn't been on here in forever;)), has written a story corresponding with mine. It's called Don't Anger the Pixie, and it's about one of the events I think I mentioned a few chapters back, where Vix walks into the boys' washroom with Fred. She will be doing oneshots based on different parts of my story from Vix's point of view, and she is also working on the first two years from Vix's point of view, before Bex became her "friend." So you guys should definitely check those out, because I believe my Maya is a way better writer than me. And if I didn't mention it before, and if you didn't get it already, Vix belongs partially to her. Okay, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 14

Vix and I walked into the DADA classroom the next morning full of excitement. And the lesson was great in and of itself. Lockhart had freshly caught Cornished Pixies, and he set them loose in the classroom. While everyone else was scrambling around, trying to deal with them wreaking havoc, Lockhart pretended he couldn't round them up and hid in his office. It really was a good way to get us to learn how to round them all up.

After class, once the pixies were in their cage, Lockhart came back out and sat at his desk. "Come on," George said, noticing my hesitation.

"Hang on," I replied. "I never got an autograph at Flourish and Blotts."

Fred and George groaned.

"Professor Lockhart?" I asked shyly as I approached his desk, Vix hot on my tail, "um, when you were at Flourish and Blotts, I uh, didn't end up getting an autograph...?" I trailed off.

He looked up. "Why, what beautiful young ladies," he said, looking at us, and winked.

"Where?" George asked from behind us. "All I see are Bex and Vix."

I punched his arm and turned back to Lockhart. "Hi, it's so nice to meet a charming guy like you for a change."

"It's a real honor to meet a man like you," Vix added.

"Oh please," Fred muttered.

"Get me a bucket," George added.

Lockhart laughed. "How sweet of you to say! Now, who should I make these autographs out to?"

I opened my mouth but George cut me off. "To your two most annoying fangirls." I punched him in the arm again.

"To Vix and Bex, please," I giggled.

"Oh my God did Bex just giggle?" George asked in a whisper.

Lockhart, having not heard that, winked again and said, "Anything for you two."

"Aww," Vix gushed. "You're too hot for your own good!"

"Okay," Fred said, throwing Vix over his shoulder. "I'm taking you outside for some fresh air." He walked out of the classroom with her complaining about not getting her autograph.

"Ah, don't take it personally," I said to Lockhart's confused look. "He's very possessive."

"Ahh," Lockhart replied in understanding.

"Can we go too, now?" George asked. I punched him once more. "Bloody hell, woman, will you stop hitting me?"

"No."

"Ah, young love," Lockhart mused, and my teeth clenched involuntarily. "Well, here you are," he added, handing me the autographs. I turned to thank him, and found myself being dragged out by my waist.

"Thank you!" I called back. Then I turned to George. "Let go of me."

"No, I can't. How do I know you won't go running back to that blundering idiot?"

"He's not an idiot!" I defended.

"Well, either way, I'm not letting you go till we're safe in the common room where I can keep an eye on you. And until then," he added as he picked me up and carried me, bridal style, down the hall.

"Put me down, I don't like being carried around!" I said, kicking and screaming the whole way, attracting stares from everyone we passed.

"Waddlebird," George said to the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room. Finally, George put me down.

"Thank goodness," I said sarcastically.

"Did you carry her all the way here mate?" Fred asked his brother as he and Vix came over to us.

"Unfortunately," I replied, handing Vix her autograph she had forgotten. "And I hate being carried, so if you value your life, don't do that."

"I'll remember that for next time," George assured me.

"Good. Wait, next time?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. I stormed away and went to sit in another corner, seeing as they had invaded mine.

"Hey Bex," Oliver, who I hadn't noticed until now, said.

"Oh, Oliver. Hi," I replied vaguely.

"Running from the Weasleys? About time you came to your senses."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "They're driving me mad."

"They've been known to do that. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet." He paused. "Oh by the way, did Vix tell you? First Quidditch practice, tomorrow morning at seven."

"Oh, why so early?" I asked.

"New Quidditch program. Well, I'm going to be late for class if I don't go," he said as he got up and left.

o.O.o

The next morning, I was awoken by Vix shuffling around the room, trying to be quiet but failing. "Vix! What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Trying not to wake you up...oops!" she said, covering her mouth.

"Why not? I have to go to Quidditch practice too."

"Remember when we were in first year, and it was like, the third day, and I woke up super early with a stomach bug? And you were all, 'Quit your puking, I'm sleeping!'"

"Okay, so I can be selfish in the morning," I said defensively.

"True that!"

"But I'm getting up without complaining, that's got to count for something!"

"Only because we have practice!"

"Shut up!" I said. I sat up and got out of bed. I threw on clothes and chased Vix out of the room, because she had left without me.

"Look who got up without complaining about someone quitting their puking," George said smugly.

"You told them that?" I asked shocked.

"Back then, remember, you were just 'That Malfoy Chick,'" Fred reminded me. "The girl from the family that we hate and Vix hadn't heard of."

"How can you not have heard of the Malfoys?" I asked, shocked. "I mean, they're one of the only completely pure blood families still. You'd have to be a mudblood not to."

All three of them froze, and turned around to look at me. Not even Vix was smiling. Then they turned away and continued walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down between Oliver and Angelina and didn't leave room for me. I found myself across from both of them and next to Harry. Throughout breakfast, they sent me glares, but no one else noticed. I ignored them as best I could. After breakfast, the whole team went down to the locker rooms to listen to Oliver's speech about how we are going to improve, which consisted of a lot of early mornings and repeats of drills-over and over again. Which is not the way to make us better players. Actually, in my experience, it might just make us worse.

As we approached the pitch, I saw Vix whispering to Fred and George, and they were all stealing glances that were more like glares at me.

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Oliver asked the captain of the Slytherin team.

"Quidditch practice. I've got a note," he said.

Oliver took the note and read it, then handed it back. "Who's your new Seeker?"

The Slytherins stepped aside to reveal a smug looking brother of mine. "And that's not all that's new this year," he added, showing off his broom that my father no doubt paid for. "Poor Rebecca, riding around on that old Nimbus 2000 our father gave you when he still accepted you."

"Malfoy you little ferret of a human being!" I growled, but Oliver held me back from what I was sure would have gotten me in trouble.

"Well, Draco, at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione piped in.

Draco turned to glare at her. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Gasps could be heard all around me from my teammates, and I finally realized what I'd done to Vix earlier.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," Ron said, and for a second, I could have sworn he meant me. "Eat slugs!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at Draco, but Ron flew back himself. The Griffindors ran forward, while the Slytherins stayed back, laughing. I ran forward but stayed at the back of the small crowd. Still, I watched as Ron coughed up a little slug.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to Hagrid's hut to get it to stop, and Vix looked pissed. "Draco Malfoy, you deserve everything that's coming to you," she warned, before pointing her wand at him and saying, "Eat slugs!"

He fell to the ground. I ran forward to help him up. "I swear to God," I muttered, "if you vomit a goddamned slug on me, I'll murder you." Then he leaned over me and coughed up a slug on my foot.

"Ew!" I screeched and shook the slug off my shoe. "Come on," I said, and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

"She's killed me," he whined as we made our way through the castle.

"She hasn't killed you," I replied, looking around. We passed a broom closet, and I pointed my wand at it and said, "Accio bucket. So you barfed up a couple slugs," I added as I handed the bucket to him, "who hasn't done that?"

He puked up a slug into the bucket and said, "You."

"Wrong," I replied.

"Oh really? When?" he asked.

I paused. "Okay, so I haven't. What difference does it make?"

We arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey greeted us at the door. "Oh my, what happened?" she asked. "Wait," she added as I was about to tell her. "If you tell me this, am I going to have to file a report for magic in the hallways?"

"Er...Quidditch pitch," I corrected.

"Yes well, never mind. That's a lot of paperwork. Over here, Mr. Malfoy," she added, patting a bed for him to lie on. He brought his bucket with him. I saw one of the slugs try to slither its way out of the bucket and flicked it back in.

"Okay, Draco, no more slugs for you," I said by way of a joke which was met with stone cold silence. "Okay, I'm just gonna go." I left the hospital and headed back to the common room to find Vix. I had some—gulp—apologizing to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm sorry. Mudblood, to me, isn't an insult. It's just a term I've used my whole life to describe someone with muggle parents. Remember, I'm a Malfoy. Plus, I didn't even know you were muggle-born," I explained to Vix that night when I found her in the common room.

"That doesn't excuse it," Vix said, not looking at me.

"Well that's my reason. It's not an excuse and I never said it was. I'm just explaining what happened, in my own way. And you know what? If you don't like it, fine. I don't need you as a friend if you're going to yell at me for every mistake I make. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry."

And I turned around and walked out of the common room on my way to the Great Hall. As I was walking, I almost ran straight into Ginny. "I'm so sorry," I said, but she didn't even flinch or look at me. She just kept walking the same speed she had been before I bumped into her. "Weird," I muttered to myself.

I entered the Great Hall noticing that I couldn't find Harry or Ginny among the Griffindors, or that Vix and Fred and George hadn't arrived at dinner yet either. I figured I deserved the cold shoulder, but were they really going to starve themselves over my stupidity? Then I realized they were probably planning a prank on me. When they finally showed up at dinner, I tried catching their eyes and asking why they were late, but they didn't bother answering or even looking at me. I knew it then; they had pranked me.

After I was done eating, I stood up with the crowd of people headed toward the Gryffindor common room, and Fred, George, and Vix followed me.

"Hey," George said. "Where you going?"

"Up to the common room. Care to join me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure," he replied, not picking up on the sarcasm or else ignoring it, and he and Vix each put an arm around me and led me with the crowd of people to the common room. About halfway there, however, I stopped, and I wasn't the only one.

'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened,' the writing on the wall said. 'Enemies of the heir, beware.'

"Is it just me," Vix whispered to me, "or is that writing written in blood?"

"Nope. It's written in blood," I replied.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" Draco said. He turned to Hermione, who was standing right by the words with Harry and Ron. Blimey, do those three ever get out of trouble? "You'll be next, mudbloods," Draco continued. Vix squealed and grabbed my hand out of fear.

Dumbledore arrived and sent us all to our common rooms. But the weird part was that he looked worried. Like there was something he knew.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" George asked. "Must be pretty bad. I mean, did you see Dumbledore? He was so worried!"

"I know," I replied. "And he has good reason to be."

"What do you mean?" Vix asked. "You know about this Chamber?"

"I've heard rumors and legends from my father. I've never seen the Chamber, obviously, and neither has he, but it's pretty legendary to Slytherins. After all, it's Salazar Slytherin's Chamber.

"Legend has it that Salazar Slytherin didn't like muggle-borns very much, so he wanted to rid the school of the impure students. The other founders didn't like this idea as much. So Slytherin, intending on leaving soon because of it, built a hidden chamber known as the Chamber of Secrets. It could only be opened by the one true heir of Slytherin himself, who was able to control the monster within. When the heir returned to Hogwarts, he or she would be able to control the monster and set it on the impurities of the school, or muggle-borns."

"But what kind of monster lies within it?" George asked. "And how would it rid the school of muggle-borns?"

"My father wouldn't tell me. But he did say something else. Last time the Chamber was opened was 50 years ago. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, but they were expelled. But not before a mud—er, muggle-born died. They say she never left, either. They say her ghost still haunts the school, waiting for her revenge." I paused at their confused faces. "Of course, that part is just a myth."

"Figured, you crazy little demon," George said, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"I am not a demon!"

"Right," he replied sarcastically.

"It's the truth!" I said.

"We'll see," he said, smirking.

We got back to the common room, and Vix immediately asked me if I was thirsty. I was wary, because I didn't want to be the victim of a poisoning, but then again, how would three fourth years get ahold of poison at such short notice, in Hogwarts as well? So I said yes.

She came back a minute later with sodas for the four of us. We all drank them, and I couldn't help but glare at the twins' smirking faces.

"Hey Bex," Vix said after a minute, "what's your favorite color?"

"Black," I responded immediately.

"That's not a color," she disagreed.

"I know, but I like it anyway."

"What's your full name?" Fred asked me.

"Rebecca Lugene Malfoy," I replied. Dammit, I hated that middle name.

"So that's what Bex is short for?" Vix asked over Fred and George's laughs.

"Duh," I said, gritting my teeth. What was going on?

"Name the people in your family," Fred said next.

"Lucius Malfoy, father." I was going to rip them to shreds. "Narcissa Malfoy, mother. Draco Malfoy, younger brother. Nyx Malfoy, younger sister."

"You have a sister?" George asked. "How come we didn't know this?"

"We don't really talk. Not that we hate each other, it's just that since I was put into Gryffindor I cut myself off from the world, including her, even though we used to be close. My dad doesn't like me in Gryffindor, because he wanted a Slytherin daughter. How he can still love my sister is beyond me, though Ravenclaw is still a pretty respectable house." Definitely truth spell, I thought to myself. I was going to kill them later.

"What lies have you told recently?" Vix asked, and I almost smacked her across the face.

"When I told you my first crush was Oliver Wood," I told her, and I heard Fred and George say, "Ooooooh."

"Then who was your first crush?" George asked, and I blushed and felt tears sting my eyes.

"You," I said, then got up and ran out of the common room, ignoring them calling for me to come back. I ran through the portrait and ran right into Oliver Wood of all people.

"You okay?" he asked. "Are you crying?"

"Yes," I answered, still under the spell.

"How come?"

"Fred, George, and Vix put a truth serum in my drink."

He half-smirked. "Did they now? Because I'm hearing some interesting rumors about your obsession with me," he said. "Are they true?"

"No, that was a lie I told Vix to cover up who I really used to, I repeat, USED TO, like."

"I thought so," he said. "I mean, I am incredibly hot and all, but I never would have thought you liked me." I groaned and he laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm only guessing you don't want to go back in there?" I shook my head. "Then where are you going to go, and would you mind terribly if I accompany you? I heard some teachers talking, and they said it's not safe around the castle until they can figure out what to do about the Chamber of Secrets and the one who opened it. Point is, I really don't like the idea of a distraught Bex Malfoy wandering the corridors when it's almost dark, even if that sentence did contain the word 'Malfoy,'" he said.

"Fine," I said, and he put his hand on my back, almost guiding me down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Oliver and I wandered aimlessly around the castle until I was sure Fred, George, and Vix would have gone to bed. Then we headed back to the common room, hoping we wouldn't run into any professors. Luckily, we didn't, and we went back in the common room and up to bed without any interruptions. I went up to the dorm room.

"Hey, Bex," Vix whispered. She tiptoed across the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry. They didn't tell me what they were doing. They just told me to ask you those questions. I didn't realize what was going on until you said you lied about Oliver. But even if I had, I wouldn't have known that was going to happen. They didn't either, I bet. It was a harmless prank intended to make you feel bad for making fun of me for my secret."

"The problem is," I replied, "I didn't knowingly make fun of you. I had no idea you were muggle-born until then, and I already told you I didn't even realize what I said. You just outright embarrassed me, and I'm done with them."

"Only them?"

"Yeah. You I can live with. But they crossed a line and they can't go back over it. And I'm not even that mad about telling George he was my first crush, because all it really would have done is inflate his ego and he would tease me for a while. What I hate that he made me say was all that about my family."

"You don't like talking about your family, yet you use your family name."

"I don't like talking about my dad. He's acted as if I am his biggest shame, and I've even begun to believe it, but I didn't want anyone to know. People have wondered about me being put in Gryffindor, but no one's realized the effect it's had on me. No one's bothered to get to know me, and I'm perfectly happy that way. Well, I'm never happy, but you know what I mean."

"So, to get this conversation back on track," Vix said, "you're just done with Fred and George?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"And me?"

"We were never really friends in the first place. Neither were me and the twins, but I'm done talking to them. You're okay, I guess."

"Yay!" she whispered excitedly.

"So did you hear about the Quidditch practice Wood has planned for tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you, but I was mad and then you ran off. Where did you go, anyway? I thought it wasn't your type of thing to go wandering the halls when there's a huge Slytherin monster on the loose," she said.

"That's what Oliver said, too, when I ran into him."

"Awwwwwww!" Vix squealed.

"Don't make it into something it's not. And by the way, he seemed to be under the impression that I was obsessed with him, which I can only assume is a result of SOMEONE spilling the beans?"

"I didn't tell anyone except Fred and George. Maybe he heard me." At my glare, she continued. "I only said it was surprising that you actually could like him, after he told us about his new Quidditch program. Then I looked at Oliver again, and said, 'You know what? Never mind. I can so see why someone would like him.' It got me a glare from Fred, but I don't care." Then she seemed to remember something. "Please don't skin me alive and tell Snape to cremate me! He'll put me in his jars! I don't want to be left on his shelves!" she begged. I rolled my eyes and rolled over, finally falling asleep.

o.O.o

"Good shot, Malfoy!" Oliver called to me as I scored a goal on him.

"Yay!" I imitated Vix, to my and her amusement. "Can my reward be a break?"

"No!" he called back. "We have more drills to run through."

I rolled my eyes. Oliver had been drilling us for two hours already. Any more, and the whole team would be falling out of the skies, exhausted. I was definitely going to have to talk to him about his obsession.

After another half hour of drills, he finally let us go. We had a game against Slytherin next weekend, and Oliver was sure to be bugging all week. Poor guy.

We went back to the common room, and Fred and George came up behind us. They hadn't spoken to us all morning, and had no idea I was ignoring them.

"Hey, Bex," George said flirtingly. "Sorry we had to get back at you yesterday. But you did reveal some interesting things," he added. When I didn't answer, he turned to Vix.

"She's not talking to you guys," she said shortly.

"How long is this punishment going to be going on?" Fred asked.

"Forever," Vix replied. Damn, she was learning well.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because you guys played a mean trick on her, and she didn't like it," Vix said simply. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Oliver!" Vix squealed when she saw the guy entering the common room. He turned around and when he saw us, he waved and stopped.

"Hey, Bex and Vix," he said.

"Buggin' about the Quidditch game next weekend yet?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll help win it for you," I assured his teasingly. "Though I'm sure it's not us your worried about."

"I dunno. Are you two still not talking to half the team?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Vix asked.

"You guys aren't talking to the Weasleys, and Potter seems to think you're a madwoman, Bex."

"Well, that's Potter. And if I remember correctly, the only people he needs to worry about are the Beaters of both teams, and the other team's Seeker."

"That's true, but what about—"

"Look," I cut Oliver off. "We're all mature here. I mean, sure, the twins spiked my drink, and then teased me about it, but…you know what? We'll figure it out."

But we wouldn't. Fred and George had pissed me off, and I wasn't going to just sit there and take it. So if they wanted to throw a damned bludger at me during the game, so be it. It wasn't going to change anything with me. But if it cost us the game, Wood would be on their asses about it, which I might actually enjoy seeing.

Yeah, next Saturday was definitely going to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day of the Quidditch game was here. Oliver had been worried about Vix and I and the Weasleys getting into some huge fight, but we basically ignored each other all week. They didn't even flinch when Vix and I flirted with Lockhart in DADA. Everyone else noticed the change in all of us, but no one asked. Vix and I had gone from hanging out with the twins in the common room to just us, or sometimes us with Oliver, who I swear Vix was trying to set me up with. Keep dreaming, Vix.

The morning of the game, I woke up before Vix, and woke her and Angelina. We all got ready, not talking, silently going over plays in our mind. I sighed. Oliver had definitely gotten to us all. We all went down to breakfast together, which was weird, seeing as Vix and I had never hung out with Angelina before.

After breakfast, we went down to the locker rooms where Oliver already was, lecturing the Weasleys. Vix and I came up behind him.

"Whoa, Bex. You guys scared me," he said when he saw us. "Okay, look. I know the four of you aren't on the best terms at the moment, and I know you're bound not to talk to each other. But we need to move past that and play the game."

"Wood, we know," George said.

"Like I already told you, Oliver, we are all mature here," I added. George looked at me a bit confused, and then looked from me to Oliver.

"Yeah, what she said. I'm not saying a word to her, but we can still manage to not hurt each other…physically," George added, seeing my glare at him when he said we wouldn't hurt each other.

"Well, okay," Oliver said, unconvinced. "Then let's play?"

We stepped onto the Quidditch pitch, and I had a strange sense of déjà vu as a Slytherin team member rushed up behind me and pushed me to the ground. I was still holding my broom, but I couldn't manage to get back on it. Then I felt someone grab my outstretched arm and pull me back into the air. George Weasley pulled me onto his broom so I could steady myself. He didn't say a word, just looked at me with a look that almost looked disapproving. I didn't react. I just got onto my broom and rode away from him.

"Alright there?" Oliver asked as I passed him.

"All good," I replied. "Damn Slytherins," I added in a mutter. Oliver chuckled quietly.

We circled around the center and the snitch, bludgers, and quaffle were released and the game was underway.

o.O.o

The whole Quidditch team, as well as a few other Gryffindors rushed to the hospital wing to see Harry. On the way, I saw Draco lying in a hospital bed surrounded by only his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. I knew them well; my father insisted on him becoming friends with them. He had tried to make me friends with a few of his Death Eater friends' daughters too, but it never worked out very well.

On the way to see Harry, I stopped by Draco. "Stop your whining," I said, and walked away.

I stopped by Harry's hospital bed as he spit out what looked like Skele-Grow. "Ew," I muttered.

As Vix, Oliver, and I were walking back to the common room when Oliver sighed. "I hope you two are beginning to see how unqualified Lockhart actually is. I mean, he did the Pixies thing for everyone, and I mean EVERYONE'S first class. And now he's gone and made all the bones in Harry's arm disappear!"

"Everyone can make a mistake," I defended.

"Yes, and everyone deserves a second chance," Vix added.

Oliver sighed. "You two are hopeless."

"It's true," Vix said. "I mean, I don't think he would have done it on purpose."

"Of course it wasn't done on purpose," Oliver said. "That's my point. He didn't know what he was doing and he accidentally harmed Harry even more than he was."

"See? It was an accident."

"But the point I'm making is that he doesn't know what he's doing. He tried to help, and hurt."

"One mistake does not mean he's a terrible person," I pointed out.

"That's true," Vix agreed.

"Waddlebird," Oliver said, exasperated, to the portrait.

"Guys, look at this," Vix said, seeing a note that was posted on the board in the common room. "Dueling club, hosted by Professor Lockhart!"

"Oh no, you two are not going to that," Oliver said.

"The law has been laid down," Vix said.

"Funny, though," I added, "I've never cared much for the law. And by the way, you're starting to sound like Dumb and Dumber Weasley."

o.O.o

"I really cannot believe we are actually getting dueling lessons from Lockhart himself!" Fred complained.

"Oh, quit your complaining," Vix replied. "We could learn a lot from him.

"Like how to fake being a good DADA teacher?" George said sarcastically.

"You know what? Whatever, okay, I don't know why I'm even talking to you! You guys just try and force us away from our favorite teacher, and you guys are just...just gits in general." Then she turned away from the boys and to me. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me forward a bit to where Angelina and Alicia were standing with Oliver.

"Hey guys," she said excitedly.

"Vix," Oliver said, nodding at her. "Bex." He smiled.

"The twins are being jerks, so we came over here," Vix complained.

"They were insulting Lockhart," she added to Angelina and Alicia. The girls gasped. "Finally, a rational response!" Vix said.

"I know, right?" I said. "Here he comes!" I added.

Lockhart came down the center of the floor and said, "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Good. In light of the dark events happening to us recently, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all, in case you ever need to defend yourself. As I myself have on countless occasions. For full details," he added as he took off his cloak, "see my published works." He threw his cloak into the crowd right at me, and I caught it, while Vix tried to wrestle me for it. I pulled back.

That was when I felt someone grab the back of my neck. "Let her have it," Oliver whispered in my ear, "and I'll make it worth your while." My jaw dropped in shock and I let go of the cloak. I turned around to stare, wide-eyed at him, but he was watching Lockhart, who was continuing.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration," Lockhart continued, and Snape didn't look like he "sportingly" agreed to help.

The two professors stood in the middle of the floor, bowed to each other, then turned around to go to opposite sides of the floor. "One," Lockhart counted when they both got to their sides, "two, three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape said, and Lockhart flew backwards and fell to the ground.

"Is he okay?" Vix and I whispered to each other at the same time.

"Does it matter?" Oliver asked us. I shot him a glare.

"What a great idea to show them that Professor, but if I may say, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do," Lockhart said. "If I wanted to stop you it would have only been too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Snape replied.

"An excellent suggestion, now, let's have a volunteer pair," Lockhart said, scanning the room. "You," he said, pointing right at me.

"Might I suggest, if we are volunteering Miss Malfoy we as well volunteer her brother?" Snape suggested. "Draco!" Snape snapped.

The two of us met in the middle of the floor, and we held our wands up when Lockhart said, "Wands at the ready." We put them down and turned around, "forgetting" to bow to each other as we should have.

"On the count of three," Lockhart said, "cast your spells to disarm your opponent—only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two—"

But he was cut off by Draco incanting his spell at two. "Everte Statum!"

"Protego!" I yelled back once I figured out what he was doing. His spell rebounded off me and back to him, and he was thrown back. When he got back up, I yelled, "Rictusempra!"

When he got back up from that spell, he shouted, "Serpensortia!" and a long snake erupted out of his wand, coming right at me.

I'm not sure exactly what happened next; all I know is Potter spoke something in Parseltongue that sounded a lot like, "Leave her alone. Leave all of us alone." Don't ask me how I know that. I just do. Snape got rid of the snake, and, in its own quiet way, all hell broke loose. Poor Potter. Not.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Dear Father,_

_I don't know if you still want me to spy on Potter, but even if you don't, you'll be interested in this news. Potter is a Parselmouth. He spoke Parseltongue to a snake Draco set loose (long story) and got it away from me. The weird part was, I think I understood him. But I don't dare say that to anyone. People might begin thinking I'm like him._

_Strange things have been going on at the school. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened by Slytherin's heir and is petrifying mudbloods. I was wondering if you could provide some insight as to who it might be this time, since you know who it was last time._

I put my quill down from writing and sighed. I was exhausted because sleeping in the same room as a frightened Vix is not easy (AKA she talks in her sleep). Right now, however, aforementioned pixie acquaintance of mine was looking over my shoulder at the letter I was writing.

"Mudblood," she muttered. "I realize you have to pretend to be this perfect pure-blood daughter of your creep father, but tell me it's fake once more. The more you say it, the more I believe it."

"First of all, my father is not a creep. Second, I'm telling you, I don't mean it. If I said muggle born he would get suspicious. I've already been labeled untrustworthy for being in Gryffindor, why add to it?"

"Because it's nice to support your friends?" she suggested.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not my friend. You're just some random person to me who WON'T GO AWAY!"

"Whatever," she said, ignoring my rant. "I noticed you asked him about the Chamber. I thought you already knew all about it."

"No, I know some things. But he wouldn't tell me who opened it last time, but maybe that's because it was only a legend or story last time. Now it's real. He's got to tell me."

"He won't tell you. He might tell your brother, though."

"He won't tell Draco. He's only a second year. At least I'm in fourth," I said. I turned back to my letter and finished it.

_The whole school seems to think Potter is the heir of Slytherin and that he's the one who's petrifying everyone. Only Draco and I can see how idiotic that is for them to think that._

_Hope you and mother are well,_

_Rebecca._

I sighed and looked up. It was unusually quiet in study hall, and I finally noticed why. Everyone was staring at Potter, and looking away when he looked at them. Even Ginny, who I was sure liked him, was giving him the cold shoulder. Finally he got up and left.

"Hey girls!" a voice said behind us. I turned around to see Fred and George standing behind us. I rolled my eyes and turned to the Potions essay I was supposed to be working on.

"Hi Fred," Vix said, then cleared her throat. "I mean, what do you guys want?"

"We wanted to say hi to our best friends—"

"Oh not you too!" I whined.

"Yeah," Fred continued, "and we wanted to see if you guys were done ignoring us now."

"Nope," I said, then turned back to my essay again. But I couldn't concentrate because George was sitting right next to me and breathing down my neck, or more specifically, on my ear—literally, he had his face right by my head, making me blush slightly—so I gathered up my school stuff and told Vix I'd see her in the common room later. She nodded and I got up to leave.

I was walking out the door when I ran straight into Potter. "Watch it," I said. I caught his eye and he basically stared me down as he walked past—until we both heard some sort of hissing sound coming from the walls. "What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied warily. He began following the hissing and I followed him. When he turned the corner and froze, I knew something was up.

"I'm out of here," I said as I heard Filch coming around the corner. Potter didn't seem to hear me or Filch though, and went toward the attacked student. I walked away, back to the common room. I went in and began working on my essay in peace.

o.O.o

A few weeks later, after everyone had gotten over the Chamber business when it seemed the monster had gone to rest for another fifty years, the only thing Vix and I had to worry about was Quidditch. Oliver had us training every day for the next match, which was against Hufflepuff. On the day of, Vix and I were hurriedly trying to get some last minute homework done in the library. When I had had enough, however, I put my stuff in my bag and got up.

"This is pointless," I told Vix. "I'm just going to end up failing Transfiguration anyway."

"You could always suck up your pride and let George tutor you again," she suggested.

"Yeah and listen to endless teasing? No thanks."

"What?" she asked. "The Weasleys know what they're doing when it comes to school work."

"Traitor!" I snapped.

"If I didn't have him tutor me I'd be failing Charms right now!" she said quickly.

"Whatever. See you later," I snapped at her, and left the library quickly. I entered the common room a few minutes later, still a bit angry but calming down more and more by the minute.

"Bex, where's Vix?" Oliver asked as soon as he saw me.

"Library," I replied.

"Well can you go get her? We need to get ready for the game," he said.

"We'll go too," Fred said, coming up from behind Oliver. George nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes but let them follow behind me.

"You sure you idiots know where the library is?" I muttered, but they didn't answer. They didn't say a word to me until we were almost to the library and we saw a trail of spiders going out the cracked window.

"Spiders," I said. "That's weird."

"One time," George said, "we tried to turn Ron's teddy bear into a spider. He was three. He's still deathly afraid of spiders." I laughed, but immediately tried to hide it.

"We got her to laugh," George said, hugging me around the waist. I elbowed him in the stomach, but judging from the pained noise he made, I'm guessing I might have hit a little low. Lovely.

"Ow!" he said once he got his breath back.

"Don't mess with me," I replied simply.

"Mess with the rose, you get the thorns, huh?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pretty like a rose, but you have thorns that I don't want to mess with." I blushed at that.

"Let's just go find Vix and stop flirting," Fred suggested.

"Yes," I agreed. "Let's find Vix so you can flirt with her."

"Shut up," Fred said. I opened the library door to find Vix's stuff still on the table where we were last, but no Vix to be found.

"That's weird," I said. "We were right there."

Once I approached the table, though, the sight made me scream and, despite being totally mad at him still, hug George and bury my face in his shoulder. It was Vix, lying on the floor, petrified.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Heh...heh...So. I write this story in a notebook (Actualy, many notebooks), and one of my notebooks kind of went missing. So I'm going to keep updating what I have, but if I can't find this notebook, then the entire second half of Prisoner of Azkaban is going to seem extremely rushed because I just can't remember everything that hapened, nor do I want to write it again. That being said, who wants another chapter after this long wait while I got lazy?**

Chapter 19

"What is going on here?" Madam Pince came over and asked, obviously hearing my scream. When she saw Vix, as well as Hermione, who must have gotten petrified at the same time, however, her face softened and she said, "I'll get Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. You three should go back to the common room."

"No, I'm going too," Fred said.

Madam Pince sighed. "Fine. Come on."

Fred and Madam Pince left the library, and George, still holding onto me, said, "We should go back to the common room." When I didn't move, he said gently, "Now. Come on." He led me out, hand still on my back, and when I looked back at Vix, he said, "Don't look back."

We entered the completely empty common room—everyone else had gone down to the Quidditch game—and he sat me down on one of the couches, then kneeled in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you going to cry?" I shook my head, though I was sure I had that look in my eye. Despite just telling her for the fifth time today that she wasn't even my friend, this had hurt me and I began to wonder if I did think of her as, if not my best friend, at least one of my friends.

A few minutes later, we heard the portrait open and I turned around to see who it was. It was Oliver, with a scowl on his face.

"Who does McGonagall think she is, cancelling the game? And where were you two, and Fred and Vix, before it was cancelled?" he asked.

"Well," I began slowly, voice shaking, "we went to the library to find Vix, and we found her, petrified." His eyes got wide and his expression softened.

"There's Fred," George said, looking over at him coming into the common room. "See you later, Bex?" he added.

"Whatever," I said, not really paying attention to what I was saying. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek before leaving, making me blush.

Oliver came and sat on the sofa next to me, smiling suggestively. "What?" I asked him.

"You and the Weasleys made up I see," he said.

My eyes widened. "No! We didn't! I'm still incredibly mad at him but he doesn't seem to get it!"

He chuckled. "Sure. Whatever you say," he said.

"I'm serious!" I insisted, face incredibly red by now. I brushed my hair in my face to try to hide it. Oliver smirked at me and tucked my hair behind my ear, brushing his hand against my cheek. I smiled and looked down.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You look like you could use a friend," he replied immediately. "And if you still aren't talking to the Weasleys, then I can be your friend."

"That's nice of you," I said.

o.O.o

A few weeks went by without incident, for the most part. I got a letter back from my dad—"Why should it matter if the Mudblood filth of the school is being petrified. Last time the Chamber was opened, one died, so all we have to do is wait."—which pissed me off so much I decided not to respond or I might just end up kicked out of my house. The Weasleys were being…well, themselves. But I was still ignoring them. I wasn't even that mad anymore—I knew why they did what they did. But I couldn't just let them get away with it. Especially because they showed absolutely no remorse for it. Fred was going to see Vix in the hospital every day. He really cared about her, and it showed.

So I was sitting in the common room doing homework I didn't really care about, because despite being on sort of friendly terms with George, I still didn't trust him to tutor me yet. I was sitting alone until little Ginny Weasley came and sat down next to me. She looked sad and worried. Possibly even guilty. She was holding a black journal of some sort.

"What's that?" I asked, thinking I had seen it before.

"A…a diary," she replied quietly. She took three deep breaths before saying, "I need to tell you something about this diary." She looked around, and saw George watching us curiously. Ginny stood up. "Come on. We'll go up to my room." I followed her upstairs. "This diary belonged to someone named Tom. Tom Riddle. If you talk to the diary, he talks back. Watch." She pulled out a quill and wrote in the diary, "Hello again Tom. Sorry I tried to get rid of the diary."

The ink disappeared, and next thing I knew, words appeared back on the page in her very own ink, "That's alright, Ginny. I know I frightened you."

She sighed. "I found this diary with all my things when I got to school. I began talking to him, and he became my friend. When no one else would. But after a while, all these weird things started happening, and I began blacking out. I didn't know what was going on, and I began to think the worst in me. I thought I was the one attacking people, and Tom was no help. He said things like, 'Don't worry, Ginny. I'm sure it's just a coincidence.' And I know it's not really possible to distinguish tone when someone's writing something down, but he sounded…almost sarcastic. That's when I knew it. I tried to get rid of the diary, and Harry Potter found it. I couldn't let the same thing happen to him, so I took it back. But I know…I'm the one attacking everyone, but I don't know when I'm doing it." She took her quill and wrote back to Tom, "Of course not."

"Don't write back, if you think that's the reason you're attacking people. Don't—"

But just then, one of her roommates came in and saw us. I couldn't talk to her anymore. "I'll just go. I've got a lot of homework to work on."

I went down to work on my work, and a few hours later, Oliver pulled me away from it to go to dinner. "You have to eat," he said. I smiled. His concern for me was unexpected, but nice.

We sat at the Gryffindor table, and a few minutes later, the Weasleys sat across from us.

"Aw, look at the cute new couple," George said to us.

"Look who finally got over her obsession with George," Fred added. I glared at them.

"Stop it," Oliver said.

"Yeah, stop it," I said, and got up and walked out. I heard footsteps following me, but I didn't really care what anyone had to say. Finally, after he continued following me without saying a word, I said, "Go away, Oliver. I don't want to talk."

"It's not Oliver," George's voice said. I rolled my eyes. "Listen, you know why we put the Veritaserum in your drink. It was just a little thing to get you back for calling Vix a Mudblood. I had no idea you'd say what you did. I also had no idea Fred would say what he just did at dinner. I know how you feel. He's teased me about it numerous times since then. He finally stopped when I threatened to put Veritaserum in his drink and get him to spill about liking Vix. Come on. Can't you forgive me?"

"I can't," I said. "I'm not mad at you, George, or Fred. But you didn't even apologize. You just expect me to forgive you when you didn't even say you're sorry."

"I tried to make things right…"

"But you never said it. You never told me you were sorry."

"So if I say it now, can you forgive both of us?" I hesitated. "Come on, I've missed you, Bex. I miss hanging out with you." He sighed. "Look," he said. "I am so—"

But he cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"See?" I said. "You can't even do it! Not even now!"

"No," he disagreed. "Look."

I looked to the wall where he was pointing. There, written right below the last message, said, "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." Oh no. Ginny.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I just really don't have the inspiration to post this story since I don't have the inspiration to type it. But I made it to chapter 50 in writing! So that's good! Ah. You don't care. Okay. Fine. Here's a new chapter.**

Chapter 20

"Oh no," I said aloud. "We have to tell a professor!" I turned right around and George followed.

"Who is it the monster's got do you reckon?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," I lied. "But we have to tell someone so we can find out before she—" I cut off when I almost ran right into McGonagall. "Professor!" I exclaimed, and she looked at me, confused.

"I don't know what the two of you are doing wandering around by yourselves, but it is not safe—"

"Professor, you have to come with us!" George said frantically. We led her to the wall, and watched as she paled.

"The two of you, to your common room, now!" she said.

As we were walking back to the common room, we heard Professor McGonagall make the announcement. "All students to their House common rooms at once. All teachers to the third floor corridor."

A crowd of people coming from dinner soon came after us, and George and I got separated. Somewhere in the crowd of people, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction. When we got out of the crowd, I saw that it was Ginny. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to pull away.

"He wants you to come," she said simply.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"I told him about you. He wants you to help."

I tried telling myself that this was 'Trance Ginny,' and not the real Ginny. Still, I was kind of afraid of what she would do. She led me into the girls' washroom and stood in front of one of the sinks. "Open," she said in some weird hissing voice. Then I realized that it was Parseltongue. A passageway opened.

"Is this it?" I asked. "Is this the Chamber of Secrets?"

She didn't answer. She led me though the Chamber and stopped at a statue of Salazar Slytherin. Then she gasped and fell to the floor, and out of the diary that I hadn't noticed was on the ground in front of me came a boy about 16.

"Tom Riddle?" I asked.

"You know me by a different name, Malfoy," he replied.

"Voldemort," I murmured. "And how do you know me?" I asked, louder.

"Little Ginny told me all about you. About how you seem nice but Harry Potter thinks you're working against him. About how your whole family's been in Slytherin yet you're in Gryffindor. About how her brothers seem to get along well with you, despite them being the most known family of blood traitors around."

"They aren't that bad…" I trailed off.

"What's that?" Riddle asked. "You're not becoming blood traitor too, are you? Because we know that will not go well for you."

"Answer me something," I said, changing the subject. "What is this diary, exactly? How can it possess Ginny? How are you, Voldemort, here, when you're out somewhere else with no power, and most importantly, how the bloody hell are you only sixteen?"

"I am not the Voldemort you know. I am merely a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years. When I framed Hagrid for setting the monster loose in the castle fifty years ago, I decided it was too risky to open the Chamber again, so I left behind this diary and myself as a memory so I could do as I have to Ginny—make her do my work for me. This way, I can rid the school of Mudbloods, as well as come back to power, as myself."

"But how is this possible?"

"It is Dark magic that you could only begin to imagine. I'm not going to taint your mind with ideas. Now, on to business. Ginny told me you were ambitious and good at getting things done, so I ask once; join me and live, or fail me and die." I hesitated for just a moment, but he picked up on it. "I see you're hesitating. I told you I only ask once. Now I'm telling you to decide, or I will choose for you."

"I…I choose to help you," I said. "What do you need me to do?"

o.O.o

"Ginny! Please wake up!" I said frantically when Potter came running to us. "Harry, thank God you're here! Ginny passed out when we got here and—"

"What do you mean, when 'we' got here?" he asked.

"Well, see, poor Ginny was dragged down to the Chamber by the monster, and I followed to make sure she was alright!" I explained in a fake innocent voice. "And she passed out and won't wake up and she's cold as ice!"

Harry bent down and started trying to shake Ginny awake. While we were there, Tom came out of the shadows and said, "She won't wake."

o.O.o

The Basilisk slithered away from Tom and me, and after Potter. When they had disappeared, Tom spoke again in his passive, calm voice. "In a few moments, both Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return very much alive."

"And I will be there to serve you, My Lord," I replied.

At this, Riddle let out a laugh that echoed through the Chamber and make my skin crawl. "Silly girl. As if, I would have, among my most elitist followers, a blood traitor with them?"

"I am not a blood traitor," I said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" he said. "Because kind little Ginny had a lot to say about you. How kind you were, how genuine, and, let's not forget my favorite, how much a friend you are to her? And if you are a friend to her, you are no doubt a friend to the family, which, if I remember correctly, is one of the most famous blood traitor families in history." He smirked. "Oh no. if you are blood traitor sympathizer, you are blood traitor on your own, and as such, I will have to get rid of you. When I am strong enough."

Potter came running out of the hidden parts of the Chamber then, and the Basilisk soon followed. He tried to dodge it by climbing the huge wall with the carving of Slytherin, but despite being blinded, the Basilisk had amazing senses and could detect Harry well. I looked around for anything to help him—after all, Riddle was going to have me killed anyway—and saw the Sorting Hat Fawkes had brought in. And from the inside of the Hat was a glittering handle of some sort. I pulled a brilliant sword out of it, and tossed it to Harry, just in time to get bit by the Basilisk.

"Help me!" I screamed to Riddle, but he stared back, smirking.

"I only help myself. If this is what it takes to come back, I'll do it."

o.O.o

"What happened to Lockhart?" I asked when we got back to where Ron was waiting with our exceptional DADA teacher. Harry had destroyed the diary, destroying the Riddle inside of it too, and reviving Ginny. Fawkes had healed both mine and Harry's wounds where we had gotten bit by the Basilisk.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you. Don't bother," Ron said. "He turned out to be a total fake. He hasn't done anything in his books that he says he's done; they were all things other witches and wizards have done."

"I suppose I should have seen that coming," I muttered. I couldn't wait until Fred and George heard about that.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Vix, I'm on vacation. I can't keep updating just because you want me to. (I could just see Vix saying, "Well then what are you doing right now?")**

Chapter 21

"You two do realize that in the course of a few hours you have broken at least fifty school rules. Therefore, I believe it is fitting, that you both receive awards for special services to the school," Dumbledore said to Harry and Ron as I sat in a chair in the corner waiting for my punishment for helping Tom Riddle...sort of. "And now, Mr. Weasley, if you could send these papers to Azkaban, we'd like our gamekeeper back."

Ron left, and Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you would kindly leave me to speak with Miss Malfoy." Potter left the office too, leaving me with Dumbledore. I stood up and walked to stand in front of the desk.

"Miss Malfoy, I do not believe your intentions down in the Chamber were all bad," he began. "You helped Harry, in the end, and managed to get everyone out. However, even with the worst intentions, I doubt it would have mattered. Voldemort, or in this case should we call him Tom Riddle, has been defeated, and none of that matters."

"But I was completely intent on helping him until he told me he'd kill me," I protested.

"Ah, but at the right moment, you came to your senses. And if you need further proof to where you belong, I suggest you take a look at this sword," he said, handing me the sword that came out of the Hat. I took it and read the inscription that said "Godric Gryffindor."

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat. Sometimes our true natures come out when we least expect them. And now, if Harry would kindly step out from where he is eavesdropping from," Dumbledore added, a bit louder. Potter came back into the room sheepishly. I glared. Just then, the door opened behind him, and my father walked in. he sneered at Potter and turned his attention to me quickly before heading to Dumbledore's desk and pushing me out of the way roughly.

"I see you're back," he said sneeringly.

"Yes, now that he culprit has been caught."

"And do we know who it was?"

"Yes," the headmaster replied, looking pointedly at my father slightly before continuing. "Voldemort. But this time, he chose to act through another, through this," he added, holding up the destroyed diary. "I should feel the need to mention, that if any of Voldemort's other school things find their way into innocent students' things, the consequences for those responsible will be severe."

"Duly noted. And what part does my daughter play in all this?" he asked.

"She knew where her loyalties lied," Dumbledore responded vaguely.

"Very well," he sneered, and then turned to me. "Come on. I'll deal with you later." Apparently he wasn't fooled by Dumbledore's response. I followed him out, and our house elf who I hadn't noticed until now followed me.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Potter called us back as we left Dumbledore's office. "Mr. Malfoy! I have something that belongs to you." He shoved the diary into my father's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I think you slipped this into Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Diagon Alley that day."

"Ah, but you think. Where's the proof?" Potter didn't respond. My father gave the diary to Dobby. When he left, the two of us hung back with Potter.

"Open it," he whispered to Dobby, and I curiously looked down in interest. When Dobby opened the diary, there was a sock folded in one of the pages. Dobby's eyes immediately brightened.

"Master has given Dobby a sock," he said, amazed.

My father turned back and saw it and looked shocked.

"Dobby is free!" Dobby said, and Potter lifted his pant leg to show where he had taken off his own sock.

"You lost me my servant, boy!" My father pulled out his wand and pointed it at Potter. "Avada—" he began but Dobby stepped in front of him.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" he said, and used magic against his former owner, throwing him back. My father sneered before leaving. I smirked. "Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me one thing. Never try to save my life again."

"Of course," Dobby agreed, then turned to me. "It seems a shame to lose such a kind mistress. Could Dobby still serve you, Miss Rebecca?"

I smiled. "If you'd like."

o.O.o

At the feast that night, Fred, George and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table. The mandrake draught should be ready within the hour, and Vix should be returning to us soon. I don't know when I decided to forgive them, because they hadn't actually apologized still, but nonetheless, I was sitting with them.

After the feast, Fred headed off on his own—we didn't know where he was headed—and George and I walked back to the common room. After a few minutes, he pulled me into an abandoned corridor.

"Listen, Bex. I know I never got to say this to you earlier. I'm sorry for putting Veritaserum in your drink. I had no idea you would say what you did. We just thought you'd say some funny shallow stuff we could make fun of you for, which you wouldn't really care about because you don't care what other people think about you. We just didn't like what you said. I'm so sorry, and I'm sure Fred will say the same."

"Thank you," I said immediately.

"So…am I forgiven?" he asked. I nodded, and he hugged me happily. Then he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

"George, I don't still—"

"I know." He smirked. Then he just walked away. I would never understand that boy.

o.O.o

I got to the common room a few minutes later to find Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and a few others all gathered around in what I thought of as "my" corner. "What's up?" I asked when I got there. "Why is everyone—"

"Bex!" an unmistakably perky voice squealed, and a moment later, I found myself carrying a smiling Vix, bridal-style. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Just like old times," I muttered.

"You have to fill me in on everything that's happened!" she said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes again. "It's not that big a deal."

o.O.o

The train ride home was uneventful. Since Vix's petrifying act, everyone wanted to make sure she was okay, so our compartment was really crowded with Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Oliver as well as Fred, George, Vix and me. I wasn't even aware that the compartment could fit so many people. After a while, I just decided to leave the compartment to get some air. It was then I ran into Draco.

"Watch it, bitch!" he snapped.

"Really? That again?" I asked.

"Good practice for later, when Father disowns you."

"What?" I asked. "Father is not going to disown me!"

"That's not what he told me." Then he walked away before I could answer back.

I turned around and ran right into Oliver. He steadied me by grabbing my arms and asked, "You okay? I heard what your good-for-nothing brother said. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'd like to think my father would never do something like that to me, but I think he might, one day. I've never been the perfect daughter he wants. But I don't think I'm ready to give up yet. I'm sort of caught in the middle."

"Well, if your dad ever does kick you out, you have a place with me, if you want."

I smirked. "That's a nice offer—if I didn't think you were just trying to get—" I cut off, hoping he hadn't noticed what I was about to say.

"If you didn't think I was trying to get you in my bed?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up," I muttered. He put his hands out, surrendering.

o.O.o

As I got off the train, I scanned the crowd for my dad. I saw him, his mouth pressed into a thin line. I could tell he was angry.

"Rebecca," he said coldly to me. "Let's get your siblings, and then we need to go home. We need to talk."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Fine, I will update. While on vacation. For Vix and Nikole. Because they're more important.**

Chapter 22

"You can't be serious!" I said. "You're kicking me out?"

"Not kicking you out. Just temporarily sending you to live with someone else for a while. Perhaps the time away will help you gain perspective on our lifestyle," my father explained.

"And who will I be staying with?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"Severus Snape," he replied.

o.O.o

I arrived with my bags at Snape's house on Spinner's End. It was a creepy street, but one thing I knew was it was closer to the Weasleys'. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. The only way I'd be allowed to return home is if I changed. And that meant no Weasley twins.

"Hello, Rebecca," Snape said as he met me at the door.

"Snape," I said uncomfortably, nodding. "You're not going to rape me, are you?"

He stared at me for a second. "What the bloody hell kind of question is that?"

"The kind you answer," I replied.

"I think I'll leave a certain Weasley for those...er...activities," Snape replied awkwardly.

"George and I will NEVER be doing any of the activities going through your perverted pedophilic mind!"

"I never said anything about specifically George Weasley," he said with a smirk.

My teeth gritted. "This proves nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, still smirking. "And why is your face so red?"

My fists clenched. "Shut up!" I took my bag and started to walk past him, but then I realized I didn't know my way around the house. I hesitated.

"Problem?" Snape asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know where I'm going and it makes stomping away very difficult."

"Up the stairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you!" I snapped angrily. I stormed up the stairs and into the guest room which was painted all black. Of course. I put my bag on the ground and laid down on the bed.

"Sorry for the mess," Snape said from the doorway. "I'm not used to having visitors."

"It's alright. You should see my room," I joked. "Well, what used to be my room. Er...anyway, I—"

I cut off as I heard a crash from the closet. "What was that?" I asked.

"Not sure," Snape replied warily. I picked up a lamp and held it high.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" I warned. I opened the closet, and out popped my favorite little house elf, Dobby.

"Hello, Miss Rebecca. Could Dobby please clean that lamp, Miss?"

"Uh, sure?" I said confused, as he took the lamp. "Dobby, where did you come from, exactly? You're free. You don't have to be here."

"Miss Rebecca told Dobby he could still do things for her. So Dobby came to the Malfoy house, only to be thrown out by Master Lucius. So Dobby came here to ask Master Snape where Rebecca might be."

"So...you appeared in the closet?" I asked.

"Yes Miss." With a crack he disapparated. I turned to look back at Snape, and he was looking back, confused.

"Um..."

"He was recently freed, and he wanted to stay as my servant...or something," I explained. "And so he—"

Crack! Dobby reappeared in the room and I jumped and screamed. "Dobby you scared the f—you scared me!"

"Dobby never meant to frighten Miss Rebecca!" Dobby said. "Dobby only wished to tell his Mistress, as well as Master Snape, that dinner is ready."

I looked back at Snape, who was looking at me confused again. "I think we just gained a house elf?" I said as if it was a question.

o.O.o

I hopped out of bed early the next morning, but apparently I wasn't early enough, for when I came into the kitchen (which Snape had challenged me to find last night and I had gotten lost and it took me so long dinner was cold by the time we got there), Dobby informed me Snape had gone out and told him he'd be back tonight for dinner. I could already tell living with Snape was going to be easy.

I sat at the table as Dobby made me breakfast. He knew exactly what to give me, seeing as I didn't like most breakfast foods or milk in cereal —or at all. Eggs were gross, sausage I could only tolerate in small amounts, and I hated pancakes and waffles that weren't homemade, but I hated homemade French toast. God I was picky.

After breakfast, I wrote to Vix because I promised her I would, Fred and George because they'd be upset if I didn't, and Oliver because I missed him. I sent them all out at the same time with my owl, Midnight, knowing she would be able to deliver them all.

All day, I sat around watching Dobby clean the house after he basically threw a fit when I told him it wasn't necessary.

o.O.o

The rest of my summer was uneventful and usually consisted of Snape leaving in the morning and coming back late, so I got the house to myself most days. About a week before school started, though, Snape was there for breakfast.

"Mornin'!" I said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?" Snape asked.

"I didn't say 'Good morning,' I just said 'Morning,'" I explained.

"I have to go to the school a week early to get my godforsaken lessons ready. I'm going to have you stay at the Leaky Cauldron, that alright?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Is your bag packed?"

"Yep."

"Do you ever say anything else?"

"Yep."

"Just checking. I'll drop you of at around 11."

"Okay," I replied as Dobby brought breakfast. Snape watched me eat for a while before saying, "Do you really eat the same thing for breakfast every day?"

"Mostly," I said. "I don't like most breakfast foods."

"That's odd."

"I'm picky!" I said defensively. I got up and left the kitchen.

"Finish your breakfast!" he called back.

"Not freaking hungry!"

"Watch your language around a teacher!" he warned.

"You're not my teacher at the moment," I replied. I went upstairs and threw my remaining things in my bag—namely clothes and iPod—and texted Vix.

'Hey best friend! You'll never guess what? I went to Egypt with the twins! It was so cool I wish you could have gone!'

'Calm down,' I texted back. 'And I'm not your best friend!'

All summer, I had texted and wrote to Vix, but she hadn't responded. Neither had the twins, so Oliver was the only one who knew my dad kicked me out.

'Of course you are silly! Anyway, we are staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London'

'Me too!'

'How come?'

'Long story I'll explain later'

I sat down on my bed, done packing, and threw my phone down. I laid there for a few minutes thinking Vix had stopped texting, and then I heard my phone go off. I reached next to me, but couldn't find my phone.

"Where the bloody hell is my phone?" I asked myself.

"Next to you," Snape replied from the door.

I jumped up. "You gotta stop doing that."

He rolled his eyes. "Ready?" he asked. We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and he left me to my room.

After I left, I decided to go for a walk, because I've never had the patience to sit in one spot for long. I knew it was a mistake when right as I stepped out of my room, I heard a squeal and was soon again holding Vix bridal-style.

"I told you I'd be here!" she said. "I'm staying with the twins!"

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, smirking.

"Sure, why not? They're not being mean to me."

"I'm not worried they'll be mean to you, I'm worried they'll be nice to you—too nice, if you know what I mean."

"Why is it such a bad thing if they're nice to me?" Vix asked innocently.

"Poor, innocent girl," I muttered.

"Oi!" Fred called from behind us as I put Vix back on the ground.

"Hey, it's Bex!" George added.

Apparently, my dad's plan to keep me away from mudbloods and blood traitors was backfiring a bit. Who knew?


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Para Mi Amor, Vix. And if wise-defender is reading this, I need my notebook back.**

Chapter 23

"It's so good to see you, Bex!" Vix squealed. "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah, great," Fred said sarcastically. When he caught Vix's glare, however, he gulped. "I mean, hey Bex. Good summer?" he amended nervously.

"Yeah!" I said, smiling.

"Are you going to grace us with a smile first time we see you after _every _summer?" George asked.

I shrugged. "Just in a good mood."

"Did your dad not talk to you at all over the summer?" Vix asked, amazed.

"Actually, he didn't. I had the house to myself for the most part," I replied vaguely, not mentioning whose house it was that I had to myself.

"Well the boys and I went to Egypt with their family!" Vix gushed. "It was amazing!"

Vix prattled on about pyramids and mythology, which I found interesting, no really I did, until a woman of about thirty came up to us. She had dark hair and was dressed expensively.

"Excuse me," she said. "I hate to interrupt, but I am in need of a babysitter for tonight and I was wondering if one of you two girls would—"

"No," I said, sounding bored.

"Excuse my sociopathic friend," Vix said to the woman.

"Oh, it's no problem," she assured us, but she didn't look happy at me. "Would you like to babysit? I can pay you 30 galleons."

"Oh I'd love—" Vix began, but I covered her mouth.

"No," I said, just as I had before.

"We'll do it," Fred volunteered as George nodded beside him.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the woman asked.

"We have 2 younger siblings," George replied, skipping over how old they actually were.

"Oh, lovely. I have a 7 year old and a 4 year old. I'll have instructions waiting for you. My room number is 403. Can you boys come around 7?"

"Sounds like a plan," Fred said enthusiastically.

"Brilliant!" the woman exclaimed before walking away.

"Bex!" Vix rounded on me as soon as she was away. "That wasn't nice! Why did you do that?"

"Taking care of kids is boring," I replied, shrugging. "I should know. Draco and Nyx were the worst. Death Eater children are the worst."

"But that lady isn't—"

"Yes she was," I interrupted her. "When you've been around my family you start to see it. The look in their eyes, the expensive clothing, plus I distinctly saw a bit of her Dark Mark when she rolled up her sleeve."

"Damn, Sherlock," Vix said impressed.

"Elementary, my dear Vix," I mimicked.

She giggled. "Guys, you had better go get ready for your babysitting job."

"Oh, please," I interrupted. "They're not going to do it."

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked.

"And why's that, Malfoy?" George added.

"Because you guys aren't capable of taking care of children."

Their eyes widened simultaneously. "Oh really?" they asked at the same time.

"That a challenge?" Fred asked.

"Nope. Simple statement of fact."

"Are you implying we need your help?" George asked. "Because we don't."

"Brilliant, George."

"Really?"

"Yes, brilliant impression of an idiot."

"Bex!" Vix scolded. "You need to work on not being so mean!"

"Fine!" I smiled sweetly. "Would you two—" I cut off, choosing my words carefully "—like some help babysitting demon children from the superior girls here?" I turned to Vix. She sighed. "That'll do," she said.

"I know how much that pained you, but I hate to inform you that we'll be fine without your help," George said.

o.O.o

"Sooooooo," I drew out the word. "You finally decided you need us?"

George hung his head. "They're demons." He looked in my eyes and grabbed my shoulders. "Please, please, please, help us!"

"Vix!" I called into my room. She had been watching a video on my laptop.

"This better be good, I'm about to find out how the guy killed all those people!" she said excitedly. When she saw George, however, she smiled evilly. "Never mind, the show can wait."

I shut and locked my door, then followed George and Vix to the kids' room. When we got there, George gestured to the door. "You two first."

I opened the door and was met with screaming. I saw Fred cowering in the corner.

After Vix tried and failed to get the kids to relax, George turned to me. "Can't you do anything?"

"I can try how my dad used to get me and my siblings to calm down," I said.

"Please."

I took a deep breath. "Shut up!" I screamed. "Now, if you two do not sit on that couch and keep quiet, you are not going to like me one bit!"

The now quieter kids scampered to the couch.

"Good. Now. Either of you make a peep without my permission, you immediately get sent to bed," I snapped.

The older girl raised her hand hesitantly and I nodded to her. "It's only 7:30," she whispered.

"Believe me, I know. Anything else?"

The younger boy raised his hand. "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Bex Malfoy, and I'll be your babysitter because these boys are incapable." I paused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Todd and she's Mary." I could tell they were both starting to get a bit more comfortable around me.

"Do you guys want to hear a story?" I asked.

"_The Warlock's Hairy Heart,_" Mary piped up. "I have it in my room, can I get it?"

I nodded and she scampered away.

"Bex," George spoke up. "Thanks." He came over and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled.

"Also, Bex," Fred added, "that was scary. Do us all a favor and never have kids."

"Who would want to have kids with her?" George added. "If she's this scary around kids, imagine what she's like in—"

"Four year old!" I warned.

Mary came back into the room with her book and handed it to me. I began to read.

Once I had finished, I looked over at the two children, who were both sound asleep on the couch.

"How could they both be asleep after a story like that?" Vix asked.

"That story is the most gruesome of Beedle's stories—one I grew up with as well. It's a common thing for Death Eater children to become acclimatized to violence at that early an age."

"Can't be good for their mental well-being," Vix said, looking at me pointedly.

"Oh, trust me, it's not," I agreed.

Vix yawned, and laid her head on Fred's shoulder. "I'm tired. Can we go back to your room so I can finish my show?"

"What if they wake up and see you're gone?" George hissed frantically.

"Be a man, both of you!" Vix replied. She snuggled into Fred's arm seemingly without realizing it. Soon she was asleep. Fred followed suit just a few minutes later.

"Guess it's just you and me," George said.

"Yeah." I glanced over at him. "Did they give you that bruise on your head?" I asked suddenly. I ran my fingers over his forehead above his eye. He smirked. "What?" I asked defensively.

"You're playing nice," he observed.

"I can be nice," I replied. I sat up straighter and kissed his forehead. "See? Nice!" I smiled.

"Nice and flirty." He winked, making me blush. I fake yawned to cover it up. George put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. "You can go to sleep if you want to. I'll wake you up if I need you."

"Just a few seconds ago you were terrified of the thought of me leaving. Now you're basically telling me to join the dead for eight hours by going to sleep."

"It was a ploy to get to spend a little more time with you guys," he admitted.

"Thanks, I guess," I said, lying on his chest. My mind was racing and I didn't think I'd be able to sleep for shit, but somehow I managed to fall asleep quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Vix was talking nonstop a few days later as we went down to breakfast. I dunno what about. I wasn't listening.

The demon's mum had woken the four of us up when she got back around 1AM, silently questioning where us girls came from. Nonetheless, she paid all four of us 30 galleons each. Vix tried to protest, but I shot her a look and she quieted.

"There you girls are," George said when we sat down.

"You ready to go to Hogwarts?" Fred added.

"Dumb question, Freddy," Vix said.

It was already September 1st and we were all ready to go to Hogwarts. After breakfast, Vix and I went back up to my room that she inhabited to pack. When we were finished, Fred and George came to pick us up, and we headed off together.

o.O.o

The train ride was uneventful, and soon the four of us were entering the Great Hall beginning our 5th year at Hogwarts.

I sat next to Vix at the Gryffindor table, and Fred and George sat across from us. I purposefully sat with my back to Snape. I didn't know whether he'd be watching me and reporting everything back to my father, but I wasn't going to find out.

Vix was telling Fred animatedly about the new muggle show I'd gotten her addicted to, while Fred was listening intently, asking questions about the muggle things he didn't know about. I was half listening to their conversation, half ignoring everyone.

"Oh, and did you know there's a song called 'Sherlock'?" Vix asked.

I smirked. "Is there now?"

"Yeah! It's by a K-pop band called SHINee!"

"Oh. Pop. Pop music is annoying," I said.

"Must be too perky for gothic Bex," George commented.

"Just a bit," I replied.

"But K-pop is really good!" Vix protested. "I'm gonna show it to you later when we get back to the common room, deal?"

"No."

"Too bad."

Well, at least she was starting to stand up to my meanness.

"I love SHINee!" she continued. "They make me so happy! And the boys are so sexy Taemin's my favorite, there's also—"

She prattled on and on, and I ignored her and continued eating.

"…'Soy un Dorito,' which is Spanish for 'I'm a Dorito,'" Vix was saying.

"What?" I asked.

"Some lyrics in the song sound like that," she explained. "And that's really the only part I know how to sing, because it's all in Korean—well, except for the chorus which is half English half Korean so I can sing that part too."

When we were done eating and Dumbledore had finished his speech, Vix dragged me out of the Great Hall and to the common room, where there was a huge crowd of people waiting to get in.

Vix pushed past everyone, yelling, "Move it, let me through, I'll unleash a pissed-off Bex Malfoy on you!" I followed after her, giving everyone scary looks followed by a wink.

When we got to the front, Seamus Finnegan was trying to get the Fat Lady to open and give way to the common room, but she was too busy attempting to sing. Eventually, I snapped, "For God's sake, woman, you can't sing so open the damn door!"

"She means that in the nicest possible way," Vix added to her.

The Fat Lady looked annoyed, but sighed. "Yes alright, go in." The portrait opened and Vix pulled me in. she led me up to the dorms where our bags had already been brought up. She dug around in her suitcase for a minute until she pulled out an iPod Touch with a panda bear case.

"Oh my God, that panda is so cute!" I gushed. Then I paused and glanced at Vix.

"Please don't try to be the perky one. It's creepy, and plus that's my job."

"That never happened then?"

"Nope."

I nodded as she unlocked the iPod and handed me and earbud. I took it, but upon examining her own, she said, "Trade."

"Why?"

"Because it won't fit in my ear if it's the wrong one," she explained.

"Headphones hate you then? It's okay," I said as we traded, "any object has the capability of hating me."

"Okay! Are you ready to hear the awesomeness that is SHINee?" Vix asked.

"I suppose," I said monotonously.

She turned on the song, which started out a bit slow but then began the poppy beats. Vix sang along to the chorus and pointed out the "soy un Dorito" part to me. I have to admit, it wasn't a bad song.

"Aren't their voices soooo sexy?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said absently, and pulled out my own iPod (without a cute panda case, unfortunately) and turned on my generic muggle rock music, which is what I always listen to. American muggles had great taste in music. Well, some anyway.

I soon got tired of watching Vix dance around the dorm room, so I got up and left, iPod still in ears. I went to sit in my corner of the common room, only to be joined a few seconds later. I didn't even look up, nor did I listen when he started to talk. It wasn't until he pulled out one of my earbuds—quite violently, I might add—that I paid attention to what he was saying.

"God, Bex, am I that bad to talk to?"

The Scottish accent threw me off—I was expecting George. I turned to Oliver with a smile. "Hey," I said. "How was your summer?"

"Good, good. Yours? How's living with Snape?" he lowered his voice, something I appreciated. "He didn't…uh…he didn't rape you, did he?"

"No, thank God. Snape's not capable of raping anyone, though. I don't think I'll finish that explanation."

"Yeah, don't. anyway, I came over here to ask you something." He smiled nervously. Holy shit, was he going to ask me out? "When you're a 6th or 7th year, you get invited to these secret parties and such, in the Room of Requirement. I was going to go, but I don't really have anyone to go with."

"And you're asking me? well remember, I'm just a 5th year. You just gave away the secret."

"No, we're allowed to bring 5th years, but you can't tell anyone about it. Like, you can tell Vix, and I'll see if I can find her a date. But don't tell the Weasleys. They won't be able to keep their mouths shut."

"That's not fair," I teased, but I knew it was true.

"Hm. I'll ask my friend if he'll possibly take her to the party. Cedric Diggory, you know him? Hufflepuff, Seeker, Quidditch captain?"

"Yeah, think I've heard of him. He's in your year, right?" Oliver nodded. "Wait. You're friends with a rival Quidditch player? What happened?" I asked.

"It's hard not to like the guy," he replied. "Anyway, the party is tomorrow night. We can go straight there after dinner. Sound good?"

"Not a date, Oliver," I reminded him.

"Gotcha. Not a date. See you later."

I watched him get up and leave, thinking about the fact that I'd never actually told him yes or no. oh well. I wouldn't have turned him down anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Here ya go, Vix, another chapter. (I talk to Vix like she's an actual person. When in reality, she's just an inspiration by a real person named Maya). And to the reviewer who insinuated I didn't ever read the books, I did, I just have the movies practically memorized, and I've only read the books like twice each. Sorry if it bugs you. I really am.**

Chapter 25

"What did Oliver want?" Vix asked as soon as he left. I started. I didn't even know she was there, yet there she was, smiling at me suggestively.

"What are you implying?"

"He wants you!"

"Oh God here we go."

"Why is this such a surprise to you?"

"Well…why would he?"

"Cause you're dead Sexy, Bexy!"

"Oh, you did not just say that," I groaned.

"Oh, I did," she replied.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If I can get you a boyfriend, or at least a date, will you stop interfering in my love life or lack thereof?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Deal," she finally said.

o.O.o

At dinner the next night, Vix and I were sat where we were the previous night (I still refused to face Snape) and Fred and George were across from us. After a few minutes which consisted of Vix singing "Sherlock" for the boys, Oliver came up behind me.

"Hey," he said, mostly paying attention to me.

"Hey, Wood, you come up with a Quidditch schedule yet?" Fred asked.

"Working on it," he replied vaguely before turning back to me. "So I found Vix a date."

"What?" Fred asked.

"Vix and Bex are going on a double date with me and my friend."

"What?" George repeated, looking back at me. My face was probably incredibly red at this moment.

"Yeah, sort of," I managed.

"Why, Vix?" Fred asked.

"Bex told me that if she got me a date I'd have to stop prying in her love life…or lack thereof, as she said." I nodded along with Vix's explanation. "So who's my date then?" she asked Oliver.

"Cedric Diggory."

"The Hufflepuff?" she asked, shocked. "What the bloody hell is a Hufflepuff anyway?"

"An animal that should not exist on this planet," I replied.

"Although, I hear they're particularly good finders," Fred said. Vix giggled at him.

"Anyway, you girls ready to go?" Oliver asked, clearly uncomfortable about something.

"Yeah," Vix answered for the both of us. We stood and followed Oliver out. Once we were out of earshot of the twins, Vix whispered, "I thought you didn't want to date Oliver."

"We only said date to cover up where we're actually going," I replied. "It's a 6th and 7th year party and we can't tell them."

"Right," she replied sarcastically.

We met Cedric outside the Great Hall, and the four of us headed to the 6th floor. When we got to the Room of Requirement, the room was already full of people standing around talking and catching up over summer, and drinking.

"They're not drinking Firewhiskey, are they?" Vix asked nervously.

"You don't have to drink," Cedric assured her.

"Yeah, don't Vix. We don't need you drunk on the second day of school. At least wait a few weeks," I added.

"Promise," she said.

Soon, a few of Cedric's friends came and dragged him off, and Vix, Oliver, and I were left. We spent about 2 hours at the party hanging out and talking and then Vix said, "I'm bored." She got up, waved to me and Oliver, and went over to Cedric to tell him she was leaving, even though he didn't pay any attention to her the whole time. Then she left.

"Well," I said. "That went well. Setting Vix up with Cedric, I mean."

"Agreed," Oliver said, just as sarcastically. "We shouldn't have brought Vix."

"Why?"

"Because I never got to spend any time alone with you," he said.

My eyes widened. "And…why would you want to do that?" I asked slowly.

He took a step closer to me and kissed my cheek. "No reason," he said, smirking at my blush. I went to turn away, but, acting on impulse, I turned back, pushed him against the way, and pressed my lips to his.

o.O.o

"Hey Bex, didn't expect to see you here so early. Party get boring?" Vix asked as I came into the dorm later that night.

"Yeah, so Oliver and I just left," I replied quickly.

"That's all?"

"Yep. Sorry to disappoint."

"Wrong!" she suddenly snapped.

"I didn't disappoint?"

"No. He kissed you, didn't he?"

I hesitated long enough to make her squeal. "Vix!" I snapped. "He didn't kiss me!"

"Who didn't kiss you?" Alicia asked as her and Angelina and Katie came in the dorm room.

"Oooooooooooliver," Vix sang. "They went on a date tonight, and I think he kissed her," she added, still singing.

"Well he didn't," I replied, which was close enough to the truth.

"I don't believe you. He was practically looking like he wanted to jump you. So I don't believe there was absolutely no lip locking whatsoever!" she practically shouted.

"Even if there was, I wouldn't tell you," I replied. "So give it up now."

"So there was?"

"Vix!"

"Okay!" She still had that big smile on her face.

"So," Angelina spoke up. "You don't like Oliver at all?"

"Nope, they're in love!" Vix said.

"Really Vix?" I said, then turned to Angelina. "I never said I didn't like him. I said he didn't kiss me shut up Vix," I added, seeing as she was about to say something.

"So you like him then?" Alicia clarified. I nodded. "So then it would be okay…if…er…I asked George out?" she finished in a rush.

My eyes widened, but only for a moment. "Uh…yeah, why not?"

She smiled. "Great."

Angelina shifted uncomfortably. "Well, what if I wanted to ask George out?"

"Why does everyone want George?" Vix asked. "Is there something wrong with Fred that I should know about?"

"No, Vix, you're right, and Fred is just as hot as George," Angelina agreed.

"Oh, god, here we go," I said, and laid on my bed, soon to fall asleep, while ignoring the whispering and gossiping going on about which twin was hotter. But before I fell asleep, Vix crawled into my bed with me. I turned to her. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Don't ever try to set me up with Cedric ever again," she warned.

"Deal. It wasn't going to work out anyway."

"Yeah. Plus I wasn't even expecting it to be him. I thought it'd be Fred or something."

"So you like Fred?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, sort of," she admitted. "But he'd never like me. He'd like someone more like Angelina."

I rolled my eyes and went to tell her how crazy the guy was for her, but I decided not to get involved in other people's love lives. She could figure it out herself.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I am so BORED writing this AGAIN. I already have it written out. I just want to be caught up. I wish I had my own personal typer. You know, someone whose job it is to type for me. Updates would come a lot faster then. I just really don't like this part in my story. I'd rather skip two years to seventh. OH! By the way. I'm not sure if I mentioned this yet, but I'm making Oliver a year younger than he is in the books. In this story, when Bex is in fifth year (like right now) Oliver is in sixth, not seventh. I AM THE WRITER I CAN DO WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE! And I had Mountain Dew today. Is it noticeable?**

Chapter 26

I woke up the next morning surprisingly early, but at first I wasn't aware of my surroundings. A few moments later, however, I finally became lucid enough to notice that Vix had leeched to me in my sleep. Her arms were clasped around my waist and I couldn't move if I wanted to.

"Dammit, Vix," I whispered as I tried, unsuccessfully, to pry her from me. Damn, this girl was strong. "Shit," I muttered.

"Bex, language," Vix scolded from next to me.

I narrowed my eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Probably since before you woke up," she replied, smiling. I glared. "Well, bye!" she said in a scared voice, and ran to lock the washroom door.

I rolled my eyes and got up after she slammed the door.

o.O.o

"So I asked her if he kissed her, and she said no, and I don't believe her," Vix continued explaining the whole story, minus where we actually were. Fred just seemed happy that Vix's date didn't go so well.

"Glad you didn't kiss him, Bex, you could do much better," George said.

"Are you mad? Not many are as fit as Oliver. Even I can appreciate it," Vix squealed. I rolled my eyes. "And Bex is dead sexy, so I don't believe he didn't kiss her."

"Vix," I warned.

"I mean, I was sure he liked you—"

"Oh for God's sake, he didn't kiss me, I kissed him!" I snapped. "Now, I'm gonna go. Bye." And I got up before any of them could utter a word.

As I was practically running out of the Hall, I ran into Oliver. "Oh, sorry, hey can we talk?" I said quickly.

"Good idea, come here." He took my hand and led me to an empty corridor by the Hall.

I leaned against a wall, watching Oliver pace impatiently. "Are you upset?" I asked. "You seem upset."

"No, I'm just…trying…I want to say something, but I'm not sure how—"

Just then, I heard someone come up behind me. "Hey, Bex, how was your summer?" she asked. "How was living with Snape? He didn't rape you, did he?"

I turned to face her. She had incredibly white-blond hair and blue eyes, just like her brother. She was short—a bit shorter than me. She was wearing her Ravenclaw uniform. She was smiling brightly at me, and I idly thought she'd get along with Vix.

"Hey, Nyx. No, Snape didn't rape me, why does everyone think that?"

"He's kinda scary, what with his creepiness and all that."

"Well, that's specific," I replied.

"Well, he just _looks _like a rapist!"

I glanced at Oliver, but Nyx didn't seem to get the message. "Oliver," I said pointedly. "This is my little sister, Nyx."

"Hi!" Nyx said excitedly.

"We were kind of talking, so could I see you later?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, he's the one? With the way dad always talks about you, I thought it was some guy named George Weasley you were always shagging."

"I am not shagging anyone, would you get out of here?" I snapped.

"Suuuuuuure you aren't," she said, drawing out the word. She smiled and then walked away.

I sighed in relief when she was gone. "I love the girl, but sometimes I find myself wanting to murder her. She would get along with Vix. I want to murder _her _as well."

"Everyone does, but she's still great," Oliver replied.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "I think we're going to be late."

"Dammit," Oliver muttered.

"It's Nyx's fault. I have to go now, McGonagall will kill me if I'm late again."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, ok?" he asked. "Promise me we'll talk later."

"Promise. Bye!" I said as I ran off towards McGonagall's class. I slipped into my seat just as McGonagall walked in. she gave me a slight glare but continued on with class. about halfway through class, Vix passed me a note.

'How'd it go with Oliver?'

I looked up at McGonagall who was obliviously teaching. 'My sister chose that moment to introduce herself to my friends, then insinuated I was shagging George.'

'Wait, you're not? JUST KIDDING! Go talk to Oliver at lunch, will you?'

'Sure, Vix. If it means that much to you.'

'Good. Now, how come I never met your sister?'

'She sort of hides in the shadows. She doesn't exactly agree with our father. But she won't say it. Then she randomely pops in with no rhyme or reason. She'd actually get along with you.'

'How so?'

'Well, I almost always want to kill her for something or other.'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vix subtly scootch away from me to the edge of her chair. When she passed the note back to me, it said, 'Please don't kill me, Sexy Bexy!'

'I might if you don't stop calling me that.'

McGonagall announced the homework and then class was over for the day.

"Time for Potions!" Vix announced excitedly.

"Oh great," I muttered.

"Well, at least Snape likes you, enough," George said from behind me.

"I guess," I said unconvincingly. "That doesn't mean I have to like him though."

"Yeah, plus he probably only likes her because he's friends with her dad," Fred added.

"Yeah," I agreed. That's got to be it.

We walked into Potions a bit late, because of our tendency to mess around in the corridors on the way to class. I have to admit, I'd missed that last year, when I was ignoring the both of them.

When we walked in, Snape was already talking. He stopped as we tried to slip into our seats in the back of the room, said, "Detention, you four," and continued with the lesson.

'Bex, I'm bored,' Vix wrote on the parchment we had been passing notes on earlier.

'We're in class.'

'Snape's boring.'

'While I can't help but agree, I can't tell you anything to do that Snape won't notice.'

'Talk to me, then.'

'What am I doing right now?'

'Disagreeing. Almost arguing.'

'This is pointless.'

'Then say something worth talking about.'

'…Like…?'

'Please tell me you can see how jealous George is getting about you and Oliver.'

I rolled my eyes when I read that. '1. There is no "me and Oliver." 2. I doubt he's jealous, he's got no reason to be. 3. You promised you'd stop interfering in my LACK OF a love life.'

'Oh, Bexy, so oblivious. Plus, my date with Cedric hardly counts. You were there. He completely ignored me.'

'Maybe it'd be better to get him alone?'

'No way. I officially hate him now.'

'Oh, it's official, is it?'

I waited for her reply, but before it came, she gasped, and jumped back in her seat. With shaking hands she pointed to the paper under my last note. It was Snape's handwriting.

'Detention, an extra half hour.'

I looked up to Snape, but he was still teaching, not even looking out way. I crumpled the note and stuck it in my bag. Stupid teachers with eyes at the backs of their heads.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I found my inspiration to keep typing! Starkid songs on repeat! Just goes to show you how totally awesome they really are!**

Chapter 27

At dinner that night, Vix and I were talking—or rather, I was yelling at her for getting me another half hour of detention.

"You were passing notes too," she defended herself.

"But you were the one who was bored. And if you hadn't dragged me into it, neither of us would have the extra half hour!"

We bickered all through dinner, with Fred and George adding in comments every now and then. I had completely forgotten about this morning until Oliver came and sat down next to me. "Can we talk now?" he asked.

"Detention with Snape. An hour. No time," I said in a rush.

He frowned, but nodded. "Later then."

"Yep," I replied.

o.O.o

The four of us arrived in the dungeons for our detention. Snape put us each in separate corners of the room, gave us a brief warning that he could hear us if we talked, and then went into his office. After half an hour, he dismissed the twins, but kept me and Vix here. I glanced at her at one point, and she mouthed, "Boring!" at me. I pointed at her and mouthed back, "Your fault!"

When Snape dismissed us, we practically bolted out of the room in an attempt to get away from Snape, and ran into the common room.

"I wonder why Snape conveniently forgot to take points away from Gryffindor," Vix wondered as we entered the common room.

"Sh!" I hissed dramatically. "You're going to jinx it! He's Snape. He could easily take points away at any second for nothing!"

We sat down in my corner where the twins already were working on what we thought was homework but could have been anything (we find it easier not to ask). When I pulled out my own work, I couldn't help but notice how George kept glancing at me. Oh God, what did they do now?

We sat working for a few minutes, and then I felt someone come up behind me. Vix looked up too and said, "Hey Oliver!" excitedly.

I whirled around to find him standing there, jaw clenched. "First Quidditch practice is tomorrow," he said monotonously, then turned and walked away.

"Well," Fred said.

"Wonder what's up with him?" George added.

"What did you guys do?" I asked in an almost bored tone.

"We didn't do anything," Fred said.

"Nothing at all," George added.

"Then why didn't he say anything to Bex?" Vix argued.

"He did," George said. "Five words, didn't you hear?"

"Alright, I'm going to find out what's going on," I said.

"You don't want to do that," Fred warned.

"He seemed pretty angry. and you shouldn't bug people when they're angry," George added.

"We don't care. Come on, Bex!" Vix said, and she grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Why are you coming too?" I asked.

"So once I found out what the twins did, I can yell at them while you snog your new boyfriend hi Oliver," she said all in one sentence, and I realized Oliver had heard the majority of that.

"Why are you being such a dick?" Vix asked. My eyes widened. Vix just for mean! I'd never been so proud of her!

"Me?" he asked. "What did I do?"

"You're being a dick, I just said that. Weren't you listening?"

"For the record, this is all her idea, I'm just enjoying the show," I spoke up.

Oliver glared at me, and for a split second, he looked…hurt? Then he covered it up with a glare and I wasn't sure I even saw right. "Not avoiding me completely then?" he asked.

"I wasn't—"

"Don't lie! I know you practically begged your sister to interrupt us earlier, and you made up having an extra half hour of detention with Snape to get away for a while."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"That's what Fred and George told me," he replied.

"Bloody idiots!" Vix growled. She then stormed off to my corner where they were sitting and began to yell at them.

"They were lying," Oliver realized, "and I'm a git."

"Brilliant deduction," I replied. "I really did have an extra half hour detention with Snape for passing notes with Vix. The twins didn't. And my sister is…annoying. She just chose the most inopportune moment to interrupt and can't take a hint."

"They also said you thought kissing me was a mistake and—"

"No! It wasn't! I swear!" I said.

"Why would they say that, then?" he challenged.

"They like pranking people?" I suggested, because it made a hell of a lot more sense than Vix's theory about George being jealous, because I didn't believe that myself.

He nodded, accepting this answer. "Okay. Now. Can we get a few seconds even of privacy without being interrupted?"

"Most likely," I replied.

"I'm gonna make this fast, because I don't believe that. Bexwillyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked in all one word.

I nodded, smiling, just as Potter came up behind me, making me jump.

"Wood, when's our first Quidditch practice?" he asked.

Oliver looked at me as if to say 'I told you so.' "Tomorrow morning," he replied.

Potter nodded, then turned to me. "Bex," he acknowledged uncomfortably. I nodded back.

"Two years he's known me, and he still thinks I'm mad," I joked when he'd walked away.

"He's not wrong," Oliver replied, smirking as he said it. Then he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "See you later, yeah?"

"Duh," I replied. After he walked away, I went back to my corner and picked up my homework.

"Oh, shit, Bex is smiling," Fred joked, mostly directed to George but George didn't look like he was in the mood to play around.

"So are you two together then?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied. "No thanks to you two," I added.

"Yay!" Vix squealed. "Bex has a boyfriend!"

o.O.o

"Alright, guys," Oliver said to us at Quidditch practice the next night (yes, we did have practice morning and night). "This is my last year as your Quidditch captain."

"What?" Vix squealed. "You've still got one year!"

"Actually," he corrected, "I don't. McGonagall came round and told all us Quidditch captains that we won't be having a Quidditch cup next year."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say. But it doesn't matter. I want to make this year my best."

"Our best, you mean?" Angelina spoke up.

"Right. So I came up with a bunch of new drills for us to do. We'll run practices every night. Morning schedules will be decided at moment's notice. I might change that after our first game, depending how we play."

"Who are we playing?" Vix asked.

"Hufflepuff."

"Well, ain't that a switch?" I asked, impersonating an American to the amusement of my teammates. "Usually, we find ourselves in a showdown against Slytherin!"

"And we dominate!" Vix added, also in an American accent.

The rest of our team was laughing and joking around in American accents—or others—until finally Oliver spoke up, "Alright, let's start practice." But I smirked as I heard his own version of an American accent.

"Couldn't resist, then?" I asked later.

He shrugged. "It was fun."

o.O.o

after an exhausting practice, the team came back to the common room. Vix and I collapsed on the couch closest to our corner, which Fred and George lying on the floor in front of it. Potter and Angelina went straight to bed—as an indication to what time it was, the common room was almost empty—and Oliver was the only one of us who didn't seem exhausted. He came over to the couch and kissed the top of my head.

"You'd think," George spoke up from his position in front of the couch, "that with a girlfriend, Wood might be a bit distracted to tire us all out?"

"We have to work hard if we want to win," Oliver replied.

"Great. The one upside of Bex dating Oliver just backfired."

"Wow. Someone's a bit bitter," Vix noted.

I was going to comment, but I was too tired. Oliver was sitting next to me on the couch, so I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and very soon I had fallen asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: This chapter is brought to you by Dylan Saunders, Jaime Lynn Beatty, Brian Holden, Jim Povolo, and the amazing Joey Richter, through their amazing song, "Kick It Up A Notch." So I think I shall Kick It Up A Notch when it comes to my updating. Wish me luck on that...**

Chapter 28

"Be-e-ex!" I woke to Vix whining. "Come oooooooon!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's like, midnight, so get off your boyfriend and let's go up to bed!" She hesitated. "That's what she said?"

Oliver chuckled, and then said, "Go on up to bed. Tomorrow—or maybe today—is Saturday. See you tomorrow."

"Kay," I said tiredly, kissing him before following Vix upstairs.

"You're always falling asleep on guys," she joked. "You're such a whore!"

"Me?" I asked. "Third year, you fell asleep on Fred—and everyone saw and some people even took pictures. So I don't want to hear it from you."

"Okay, okay, Bex, just go to sleep."

"Fine."

o.O.o

Since the next day was Saturday, and Oliver hadn't (surprisingly) scheduled any practices, I got the chance to sleep in.

In theory.

I growled as Vix yanked my arm to make me go faster. "Come oooooooon!" she whined, and I was reminded of her whining last night.

"Why are you dragging me down to breakfast so early?" I asked.

"It's 9 o'clock!" she whined. "And I'm hungry!"

"Well, I'm tired," I said.

"Pobrecita," she said sarcastically. "No me importa."

I rolled my eyes but let it go due to her use of Spanish.

When we got to the Great Hall, Vix immediately led me to where Fred and George were sitting. Oliver wasn't in the Hall yet. Fred and George were whispering to each other, and I noticed Fred had a smirk on his face, while George was glaring back.

After a few minutes, Oliver came in and sat next to me, kissing my cheek.

"No!" Vix squealed. "You're supposed to put your hands over her eyes and say, 'Guess who!'"

"Um, no," Oliver and I said simultaneously. "You are not going to impose your romantic fantasies on us," I added.

"I wasn't going to do that," she said stubbornly. I looked at her. "Okay, maybe I was."

"Doesn't surprise me," I said.

As we were talking, Cedric came up behind Oliver. They were talking, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vix take her wand out of her pocket.

"Don't," I hissed. "He's not worth your time."

She sighed but put her wand on the seat next to her, out of her hands.

"Good girl."

"You'd do it though."

Damn. She got me there. And she knew it too.

As Cedric began to walk away, she picked up her wand and flicked it, and Cedric tripped and fell on his face.

I covered my mouth with my hand, not to hide my shock but to hide my laughter. Cedric got up, the beginnings of a bruise forming on his cheek, and laughed. "I'm such a klutz," he said, looking at Vix. Vix glared as he walked away.

"Ugh! I hate him!" she said. "He's too nice!"

"Vix is turning into me!" I said, shocked.

She scotched away from me, fingers crossed in an x.

"I'm not a disease," I said.

"No, but the mean-demon possessing you might get to me."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I am not possessed by a mean-demon!"

"Beg to differ!" Vix sang.

I went to argue, but then I got a better idea. "Okay, Vix, I'll make you a deal. If you stop being annoying, I won't set my mean-demon on you."

"You can set it on someone?" she asked in wonder. "I thought demons just possessed people without caring who!"

"Well, mine listens to me. And trust me, he won't hesitate to attack if I tell him to."

Vix looked skeptical for a minute as if trying to tell if I was lying. After a minute, she must have decided I was telling the truth, and her face paled.

"Okay, I won't be annoying no more!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred and George trying not to laugh. I shot them a glare when Vix wasn't looking.

o.O.o

The weekend passed uneventfully, and soon it was Monday. Vix and I slipped into McGonagall's class with 30 seconds left to spare.

"What took you so long?" George asked in a whisper, turning around.

"Overslept," I replied.

"Why didn't Vix wake you up?"

"She didn't want me to set the mean-demon on her."

George looked at me as if I had grown two heads. After a few seconds, he smiled, then let out a laugh, then began laughing hysterically.

McGonagall walked in then. "Mr. Weasley, I do not care to know how hilarious you find Miss Malfoy, please remember to breathe," she said formally as she passed.

"Can…do…" George said between laughter.

"How is this situation funny to you?" I asked.

"It's not. I think I'm just overtired."

"Well, refrain from sleeping in my class, as well," McGonagall added before heading to the front of the room.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked after class.

"Fred and I were up all night planning a prank." I looked at him confused. "It's top secret."

"But I'm your friend!" I whined. "Just promise me you won't be pranking me again."

"No, we'll be pranking first years," he assured me. I didn't believe him, but let it go.

"Where's Vix?" George continued.

"She got pulled away by Angelina, who was talking to some third year," I replied. "I don't know."

We arrived in Snape's class early today, and George sat on one side of me, while I saved the other seat for Vix. She came rushing in even though we still had 2 minutes until class started.

"Bex! I just heard your brother's in the hospital wing!" she said frantically. "He got attacked by a hippogriff this morning in Care of Magical Creatures."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't take that class," I replied casually.

"Hello? Priorities? Your. Brother. Is. In. The. Hospital!"

"So?"

"So, he may be an annoying little ferret, but he's still your brother, and though it might be hard, you have to care about him!"

"That's cute," I said. "However, I don't care. My brother says he gets hurt every day that ends in Y, but I don't go rushing to his aid every time," I explained.

"So he's being a baby about it?"

"All for attention. Plus, he probably provoked it."

Snape came in then, and said, "Today we'll start class with a pop quiz."

I raised my hand. "Professor, I just heard my brother is in the hospital wing!"

He glared at me before saying, "Fine, but you'll have to take it after class."

I hesitated. "I'll stay."

"Very well," he said indifferently.

o.O.o

After class, I slowly headed down to the hospital wing. I had a free period anyway, so I had time. When I got there, I scanned the room for Draco, and found him. He was the only one in the room at the moment. He looked to be sleeping, but I knew he wasn't.

"You just love that attention, don't you?" I asked.

"You don't?" he asked, opening his eyes and smirking.

"Never have," I replied.

"Well, I get the right kind of attention."

"Don't think because you have a couple of scratches I'll go easy on you."

"Wouldn't expect anything else."

"Does it huuuuuurt, Dracooooooo?" I mimicked the people that would surely be following him around.

"Nope," he replied, answering to me and not those other people. "But I'm going to milk this as long as I can."

"Wouldn't expect anything else," I replied.

"So how's living with Snape?" Draco asked after a minute. When I didn't answer right away, he said, "He raped you, didn't he?"

o.O.o

"How's your brother?" Vix asked.

"Incredibly bloody," I replied.

"How long has he been bleeding?" she asked, shocked.

"Since about two seconds before I left."

"Ohhh so Madame Pomfrey shooed you out so she could take care of him?" she assumed.

"Let's go with that," I replied gently, putting my hand on her shoulder.

We entered the Great Hall for lunch, and I noticed my brother surrounded by a group of Slytherins who all looked incredibly concerned. It made me sick, but I was smiling when I saw his nose was all bruised.

"Damn," Vix said. "That hippogriff did a number on him!"

"Well, you're not supposed to insult them."

"I thought he just got scratched, but look at his nose!"

"Well," I repeated, "it's not nice to insult people—erm, I mean, hippogriffs."

Vix's eyes widened in realization. I was surprised he caught on so quickly. She ran away from me, and I followed at my slow pace. When I got there, they were all saying something about North Korea.

"I wanna nuke them," Vix announced.

The four of us—me, Oliver, Fred, and George—went silent at her statement. "Uh, Vix," I finally managed. "Why do you want to nuke North Korea?"

"Because they're messed up!" she said. "See, my plan is, we nuke them, and then open up Korean-Britain. Then people can live there!"

"So like a British colony?" I clarified.

"Yes!"

"Do you really think people want to live in a nuclear wasteland?" Oliver spoke up.

"Yeah, Vix. No one would come," I added.

"Then I shall live there by myself, nuking everyone who annoys me!"

"How will you get the nukes?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Imports?"

"Imports cost money," Fred pointed out.

"I'll threaten to nuke anyone who refuses to comply!" she decided.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Really, Vix, do you hear yourself when you talk?"

"Don't yell at me! I'll nuke you too!"

"I'll set my mean demon on you!"

"Not if I nuke you first!"

"If you nuke me, then my mean demon will need someone to possess, and you're first in line. It'll attach itself to you."

"Then I'll fill my head with thoughts of unicorns and rainbows until it dies."

Oh Vix.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I am a lazy bitch, there's really nothing else I can say about it. This chapter is brought to you by nikole salvatore and SHINeeWhiteRose for pestering me, and the epic voices of Joe Walker and Dylan Saunders in "Always Dance." :)**

Chapter 29

That night, after practice, Vix and I headed down to the kitchens to get a late night snack. Dobby, who I just found out works in the kitchens, made us more food—way more—than we could want. It took longer than expected, so by the time we left the kitchens, we saw the halls were completely deserted.

"Oh no, we're gonna get caught," I moaned. I could not afford more detentions, and I knew Vix couldn't either. We backed into the kitchens.

"Don't worry, Bexy, we won't get caught," she assured me.

"How do you know?"

"I have a plan!"

"We are _not _nuking any teachers that see us," I warned her.

"Nope," she said, and smiled. "We're just gonna run for it."

"We'll get caught."

"Wouldn't matter if they saw us, either," she continued, ignoring me. "Did you know that Vix is short for Vixen?"

"So?"

"A vixen is a female fox!"

"Again, so?"

"Can't nobody catch the motherfucking fox!" she said confidently.

So we ran for it. On the third floor we thought we heard someone following us, but we continued running until we got to the common room, panting heavily.

"We made it," I said, shocked.

"That's because we are indefuckinstructible."

I laughed as we headed to my corner with our food, passing it around to Fred, George, and Oliver, who whispered in my ear, "What took so long?"

"Dobby," I replied.

Oliver nodded and wrapped his arm around me. he tilted my head toward him and kissed me, senging butterflies to my stomach.

"Ew, keep it to a minimum," George interrupted.

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him.

o.O.o

"I'm bored," Vix informed me after class on Friday. Surprisingly, the two of us had been graced with no homework over the weekend.

"Go take a walk," I suggested.

"Noooo," she whined. "The dementors scare me!"

"Ask someone to go with you."

"Hey, Bex—"

"Absolutely not."

"I'll nuke you," she warned.

"Sweetheart, I'd be shocked to death if someone actually funded this nuke project of yours."

She sighed. "Fine." She looked around. "But there's no one else to come with me."

"Maybe Cedric's available," I suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll let the dementors get me," she replied. "Dunno why you insist on torturing me with him."

"He's not terrible looking," I replied. "And he's really nice. He knew it was you that made him trip, but he didn't say anything. He let you get away with it."

"I'd rather he try to get me back," she muttered.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Why?"

"Because then you'd be trying to get him back and not bugging me. And you'd be paying attention to each other." I smirked.

"Very funny." She pouted. "I'm bored."

"Go for a fucking walk."

"Come with me."

"No!"

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Right."

o.O.o

"So where are we going?" I asked after about 5 minutes of aimlessly walking around the school.

"Nowhere in particular," she said.

"Why must I go with you, then?" I asked.

"Like I said, the dementors scare me."

"I'll protect you," a voice said behind us. We turned around to find Cedric walking behind us. Vix scowled and turned back around.

"Can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is?" I whispered to myself.

"I don't need _your_ protection. I have my Bex, her mean-demon, and my nukes!"

"God, Vix, when are you going to give that up?" I asked.

"Neverrrrr!" she said.

Cedric chuckled. "What's a mean-demon? And who gave you nukes?" he asked her.

As she started to explain, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. Upon making sure she was playing nice, I let myself follow them around not paying attention to their flirting.

"Bex," Vix said a few minutes later. "We're bored."

"You have the tiniest attention span," I muttered to myself. "Go play a game."

"Like what?"

"Name the first game that comes to your mind."

"Quidditch," Cedric said.

"Hockey," Vix said at the same time.

"What's hockey?" Cedric asked.

Vix looked at him wide-eyed. "Times like this I really wish this school had an ice rink."

"We could head to the Room of Requirement," Cedric suggested.

"Bex, will you come too?" Vix begged.

"No, I'm gonna go back to the common room," I said. "Besides, I don't want to ruin this whole you-two-are-getting-along thing."

She shook her head. "We're not getting along. I'm gonna nail him on the ice."

"Oh, are you now?" I asked.

"Yeah! Check him right into the boards!"

"Well, good luck," I said, waving and heading off.

o.O.o

"Hey," Fred said, coming up to me and Oliver a little while later. "Where's Vix?"

"Playing hockey with Cedric," I answered immediately.

"What's hockey? And why Cedric?"

"A game, and I'm not sure really. We just kind of ran into him, and she wanted to play hockey, so they ran off."

"And you came back here to play with your boyfriend, I get it," Fred said. "When will she be back?"

"No idea, why?"

"I—nothing." And he walked away.

I felt a little bit bad for Fred, but I cleared the thought from my head. If he liked her so much, he should have just asked her out already.

Vix came in a few minutes later, and Fred and George came over too. And Vix was pissed off.

"Cedric's too good at hockey. He checked me like, 5 times!" she complained.

"So you didn't end up nailing him?" I asked.

"No, I—" she cut off, finally realizing what she said earlier. "Bex!" she growled at me. I laughed.

"You're so ignorant," I said.

"Vix, why were you playing hockey with Cedric?" Fred asked.

"Temporary amusement," she replied. "But I'd rather play hockey with you guys—hey!"

"No," I cut her off.

"Why?" she whined. "It'll be fun!" She turned to Fred, who had been smiling warmly since Vix admitted she's rather play with us. "Fred, will you play hockey with me sometime?"

"Of course," he replied immediately.

"She can nail _him_ on the ice," I muttered to Oliver, who smirked.

"Maybe we should play too."

"I'm hungry!" Vix interrupted my response. "Come on, Bex, let's go get dinner!"

"Why am I the one you drag everywhere?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend!" she replied.

"I'm not your best friend!" I snapped. "I don't have friends. I have people who I talk to because I'm forced and they won't leave me alone."

"And Oliver," she pointed out.

"Okay, and a boyfriend," I amended.

"Come on!" Vix grabbed my hand and led me to the Great Hall for dinner. The three boys followed behind us.

She pulled out her iPod and gave me an ear piece. I took it as she turned on her SHINee.

"You know what we should do?" she said. "We should all hang out in the Room of Requirement and listen to music and just hide in there."

"We could hang tomorrow," I suggested.

"But I wanted to go to Hogsmead tomorrow!" she whined.

"Since when do you go to Hogsmead trips?" I asked.

"Um, you never noticed that almost every other Saturday I disappeared almost all day?"

"I saw it as a welcome change," I replied. "You know I'm not a social person."

"I know, but you're still going."

"Yeah, Bex," Oliver spoke up behind me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "We can go on our first and a half date."

"First and a half?" Vix asked.

"We really don't count that party as a whole date, just a half, because you were there for most of it," I pointed out.

"And all we did was snog after you left," Oliver added.

"That's barely a date! I'm now forcing you to go, Bex!" Vix insisted.

"And you weren't before?" I asked.

"No, I was just forcefully suggesting it."

o.O.o

I woke up the next morning, Saturday, and noticed Vix was already gone. Good, maybe I could get some more sleep.

I had just barely formed that thought when she jumped into the room and on my bed, shouting, "Wake up, Bexy!"

"Nooo," I whined, putting my pillow over my head.

"Up! Now!"

"I am not a dog!"

"Then don't make me treat you like one!" she said. "Now get up. It's eight o'clock, and I have 2 hours to make you look pretty."

"I don't want to look pretty," I muttered.

"Obviously," she muttered. "If you want breakfast you should go now cuz when I start I will not stop."

I sighed. "I'm going to eat. I'll be back, maybe."

"If you don't come back, I will never speak to you again," Vix warned.

"Because that would be a disaster," I said sarcastically.

Vix followed me down to make sure I didn't run for it.

When we got down there, the boys were already waiting for us. I kissed Oliver and sat down next to him.

"So what are we doing before we head to Hogsmead?" Oliver asked.

"No. No. NO!" Vix said. "I get to have my way with her before anyone else!"

"Whoa," Oliver said. "What are you doing?"

"Vix, it's not like we're lesbians," I pointed out.

"We're not?" she asked. Then she laughed, and added, "No, I'm just gonna make her all pretty so _you_ can have your way with her."

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said.

"Don't encourage her!" I ordered.

"Too late, Bexy!" Vix said.

"Bexy?" Oliver asked.

"That's what she calls me now. Drives me mad."

"Is it short for Sexy Bexy?" George asked, though he had kept quiet for the most part. I looked at George, who was smirking at me. Oliver tightened his arm around me, glaring at him. George glared back at the both of us.

"Hey, Vix," Cedric came up behind us then.

"Go away!" she snapped.

"Are you still mad I kicked your arse at hockey?" he asked amused.

"No," she said.

"Cool, then you want to go on a date?"

"No!" she snapped. "I gotta help Bex get ready, then I'm gonna enjoy my Hogsmead trip _alone!_"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" she said, exasperated.

"So you're going to be all alone?"

"Yes!"

"Fred and George will be somewhere else?"

"Yes!"

"So you'll meet me in the Three Broomsticks for a drink then?"

"Yes! Wait, what?"

Cedric smirked. "You said yes. You can't break your promise."

"Rgh! Come on, Bex, let's go!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out. "I swear I can't stand him! He's so annoying!"

"But you promised you'd go, so you have to."

"I swear, I'll end up hitting him in the face with a brick."

"That's not very nice," I said mockingly. "You should at least warn him."

"How does one say, 'I'd like to hit you in the face with a brick' nicely?"

"'One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly,'" I replied.

"Sounds good!" she agreed.

We got to the common room and Vix immediately led me upstairs. She started digging through my closet, then said, "Too much black in here," then went to her own.

"Why would I borrow your clothes?" I asked. "We have two completely different styles."

"Maybe you'll find something of mine that you like."

"Unlikely," I said. "All I see is pink. Like, would you like something from my closet?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"But pink is a girly color, and I'd never thought I'd have to remind you of this, but you are a girl, Bex."

"I know that!" I said. "That doesn't mean I have to dress in pink and sparkles like you."

Vix sighed. "Fine. No pink or sparkles. But no hoodies or sweats either. It's a date, Bex, you're now just hanging out with him in the common room." She looked at me. "You can wear those jeans you're wearing, and…" she trailed off heading to my closet. "This shirt." She was holding a black tee shirt with birds flying all on it. "And I have some earrings I want you to borrow, kay?" She pulled out what I call her sex earrings.

"Vix, you know those earrings say sex on them, right?"

"What?" she asked.

I took them and traced the S, then the E, and finally the X.

"I thought they were just swirls!" she said.

"I noticed that the first time I saw them," I laughed. "I barely knew you then, it was first year, and I thought you were an eleven year old whore or something."

"Wow. At eleven, I didn't even know what sex was."

"I was explained the gory details when I was like, 9, by an older cousin. Our family never cared what the older kids were telling the younger ones."

"Oh, Bex, you really had a fucked up childhood, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Now I get why you're so fucked up now."

"How rude," I said as I put her earrings in.

"Wait, why are you putting on the sex earrings?"

"Because guys don't really notice jewelry, unless they're gay." I smirked. "Plus, they're pretty, and they're my way to rebel."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I thought you guys deserve two chapters tonight. I'll try to update again tomorrow too. I'll try to catch up to where I am written down *cough chapter 64 cough* but it's hard for now. Are you happy, Maya? I hope so. (Sometimes I wonder if people just think I'm crazy in these Author's Notes, I'm talking to random people….). Another thing. These last two chapters were pretty long, but I don't think the next few will be quite as long. When I was writing this in my notebook...I just kind of forgot to start a new chapter. I had a 30 page long chapter! So I had to split it up. Sorry to disappoint for those hoping for longer chapters.**

Chapter 30

At ten o'clock, Vix was dragging me to Hogsmead. At ten-oh-one, after I had reminded her of _her _date, _I_ was dragging _her._ When we were almost at The Three Broomsticks, where we were meeting the guys, she was struggling against my hand on her wrist.

"So Vix, if you're so against this date, why do you look so nice?" I asked. "You're all dressed up and sexy."

"I don't want him to think I'm a slob!" she defended herself

"Since when do you care what he thinks?" I asked.

"I don't! I just mean…"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We arrived in the Three Broomsticks. Oliver kissed me when he saw me, and Cedric smiled at Vix, who glared back. Then he looked to me.

"Bex, you know your earrings say sex, right?" Cedric asked.

Vix smirked. "Ha!"

"That proves nothing!" I said.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"Bex thinks you're gay," Vix said.

"No! Vix thinks you're gay because I said guys don't notice jewelry unless they are," I corrected.

"But she said it, not me!" Vix defended.

"Okay, let me rephrase that then," I said. "Guys don't notice jewelry unless they're gay or observant, and maybe Cedric's just observant. I don't think he's gay."

"Fine!" Vix pouted as Cedric led her off to another corner of the room.

"They. Need. To. Be. Together!" I said, punctuating every word.

"You think?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "Come on, let's go over here." He led me in the opposite direction that Vix and Cedric went in. "Can't take any chances with them."

"Right," I agreed. "Even though Vix has been trying to get us together since early last year."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, since Fred and George pulled that trick. Actually, it might have even been before that," I amended.

We sat down and talked for a few more minutes until our butterbeers came and we were silent for a few minutes. Then Oliver put his arm around me—just as we saw Snape walking toward us. Well, more likely toward the door, because we were right by it, but whatever.

"Miss Malfoy," he said, nodding, then turned to Oliver. "…You," he acknowledged, then turned away and walked out.

"Oh my God!" I said, giggling. "That's terrible!"

"Does he even know his students' names?" Oliver laughed.

o.O.o

"Damn Cedric!" Vix ranted. "Always popping up everywhere!"

"Vix!" I pointed out. "He'd still be a Quidditch player, even if you didn't have this strange hatred of him."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't care," she replied.

It was a few weeks later, time for our first Quidditch match, against Hufflepuff, and Cedric.

After Oliver and my date, on Monday in Potions, Snape kept me after class. Once everyone had left, he'd said, "I approve."

"Of what?" I asked warily.

"That…boy."

"Oliver?"

"Yes. Much more than the other one. The ginger," he said disdainfully.

"George?" I clarified. "Or Fred?" I added quickly.

"Yes," he simply replied.

"Do you even know your students' names?" I asked.

"Why bother?"

"Um…okay?" I said, confused. "Thanks though," I added. "It doesn't mean much, because you're not my dad, but I'm glad someone cares what I do."

"I know," he replied.

Back in the present, Vix and I were arriving in the locker room where everyone else was already listening to Oliver talk. Vix and I snuck in the back, but like class, it didn't work. Oliver looked annoyed.

After his talk, the seven of us went out to wait by the field.

"Why, Bex, why are you always so late?" Oliver fake whined.

"Sorry," I said. "Vix was complaining about Cedric again."

"You'd think—"

"Yeah, you would," I finished.

"Good game today," he said.

"Back at you," I replied, kissing him quickly.

"Get a room," George whispered from behind me.

"Go away," I replied.

We got on our brooms and headed out into the storm.

"Storm's bad," Vix noticed as I flew close to her. "Why didn't they cancel the game?"

"No big deal," I replied, waving it off as nothing.

"True, maybe Cedric will get struck by lightning," she said hopefully.

"And you can play doctor," I finished.

"Uh, no. if I play doctor with Cedric, it's gonna be a post-mortem, and it's not gonna be fake."

"You know when a person does a post-mortem, the body is naked, but hey, to each her own," I pointed out.

We gathered around the center, ready to begin the game. When the quaffle was thrown in the air, I caught it first and passed to Angelina, who passed to Vix, who scored. I smirked. This game was gonna be a cinch.

Or so I thought. The score was 80-50, Gryffindor leading, when it suddenly got cold. I was carrying the quaffle on the way to the goal, and when I threw it, it bounced back as a dementor came through the hoop. I heard many screams and shouts as I pulled out my wand and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A bright light came out of my wand—I had never been able to produce a full patronus, but this worked for now—and the dementors scattered. Cedric came flying toward the field, snitch in hand, and I looked down for some reason to see Potter collapsed on the ground.

o.O.o

The whole team was gathered around Potter's bed in the hospital wing, as well as various other Gryffindors, as we waited for him to wake up. Oliver was muttering incoherently and angrily, presumably about the dementors, and he sat down on the bed next to Potter's. I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I said. He looked to me. "Are you upset because your seeker is hurt, or because we lost the match? The truth."

"Little of both," he replied. "But it's okay. We'll work harder for the next game."

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that—" I said, but was cut off when Potter woke up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fell off your broom, duh," I said. Vix elbowed me, but Potter just rolled his eyes.

"I meant the match. Who won?"

"Not us," I replied.

The whole room went silent, most people glaring at me. I glared back.

"No one blames you, Harry," Hermione jumped in. "Dumbledore was furious that the dementors were so far from the school."

Madam Pomfrey shooed us all out a few minutes later, and Vix grabbed my arm as we headed to the common room. "What a disappointing day, huh? We lost the match, Potter got hurt, Cedric _didn't_ get hurt—"

"Oh, come on, you're slightly glad Cedric didn't get struck by lightning," I said.

"More disappointed," she disagreed.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"I'm hungry," she changed the subject.

"So go eat," I replied.

"But…but…come with me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Food is good for you," she protested.

"I don't care," I replied.

Her eyes widened. "Bexy, don't turn anorexic on me."

"Vix! If I say I'll go with you, will you shut up?"

"Yep!" She smiled.

I sighed and followed her to the Great Hall and sat next to her.

A minute later, someone wrapped their arms around my stomach. I froze, and looked behind me. it was Oliver.

"You scared me!" I said accusingly.

"I thought you knew it was me!"

"Sorry," I said, kissing him. "I am so not a people person."

"With the way you froze, you'd think you were attacked or raped as a child," he pointed out.

"Well, my childhood was terrible, but I don't think that happened," I replied.

"I know."

As Vix ate (and I pretended to eat to appease her), Cedric came and sat across from us. "Hi Vix," he said, but she ignored him. "What did I do this time?"

"She's mad at you because you didn't get struck by lightning," I said.

"Wow, Vix, I didn't realize you wanted to win so badly."

"No, I just hate you," she replied.

"Hey, look, Oliver," Cedric said. "I think we should have a rematch. It's unfair that we won, given the circumstances. My team agrees. What do you say?"

Oliver looked like he wanted to, but he hesitated, and Vix took the opportunity to shout, "Why are you so damn nice?"

Cedric froze, and everyone looked at Vix.

"Sorry, but you're too nice and it's hard to be angry with you."

"Then don't be angry," I suggested.

"But he—"

"Dammit, Vix, why do you hate me? I apologized for the party! I tried to ignore your abuse! I tried to take you on a real date to make up for it! What the hell do I have to do?" Cedric ranted.

Oliver and I stared at him. I had never heard Cedric yell at anyone, and I knew Oliver hadn't either. Vix felt terrible, I could tell. After she didn't say anything for a minute, Cedric got up.

"Right. I'll quit trying then."

He walked away, and Vix called after him. "I'm sorry!" She got up when he wouldn't turn around, and followed him out of the hall.

"Oh, this should be interesting," I said. At Oliver's confused look, I added, "She's either going to end up hurting him or kissing him. Personally, I hope it's the second."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fucking stubborn, and I want them together. Plus, I think she turns her feelings for him into anger."

"How do you know she likes him?"

"Because she wouldn't be this upset about what he did at the party if he was just some random guy, but the guy she _likes…_" I trailed off.

"She'd be hurt," he finished.

"Right, and that's why they need to be together."

Oliver laughed as he finished eating. "Okay, let's go wait for her in the common room to see what happened."

"Okay," I said, and we got up and left. As we walked, I asked, "So are you going to take Cedric up on his offer?"

"Hm?"

"For a rematch?"

"Oh! No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not his fault the dementors came. Accepting the offer would be like saying that it was."

"That's true, but it _was_ good sportsmanship of Cedric to offer," I said.

"It was," he agreed. "He really is a nice guy. He and Vix will make a good couple." Then he grabbed me around the waist and pushed me against the wall. "Me, on the other hand, I'm not a nice guy." He leaned down to kiss me roughly, and I kissed back, glad the corridor was empty.

o.O.o

A few days later found me and Oliver skipping class in the Room of Requirement, hanging out—kissing, snogging, whatever. I was supposed to be in McGonagall's class with Vix, and after what she would tell me a few minutes later, I really wished I could have been there.

We had told Vix where we would be so she could tell us when it was time to go to our next class. She walked into the room, completely traumatized. Her face was pale and she was shaking.

"Oh, my God, Vix, what happened?" I asked.

"I was in McGonagall's class…and I f-felt someone behind me, so I turned around a-and Cedric was there…and he pulled me up and pushed me against the wall and kissed me…in front of the whole class!"

"What did Fred do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was a bit preoccupied," she replied. McGonagall was pissed, though. She practically pulled him off me, took 30 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff each, and spent the rest of class glaring at me like it was my fault!"

"Damn," I said. "I guess he's not such a nice guy after all."

"Nope." She glanced at Oliver, then whispered in my ear, "It was hot, though."

"Vix!" I said, mildly scolding. I had to admit, though, it was good to finally have them together. They'd spent the past few days constantly flirting and ignoring everyone else, and Oliver had told me that Cedric was planning something to ask her out. I guess that was it.

"Okay, come on, we gotta go to Snape's class before we get detention," Vix said.

"I should go explain to Professor Sprout how I overslept and couldn't make it to class this morning," Oliver added. He pulled me in for a kiss, then left the room, Vix and I following him out. We went our separate ways. Vix and I practically found ourselves running to the dungeons, but we were late anyway.

"Detention," Snape said immediately.

We nodded as Snape began teaching. When I saw Vix pull out a piece of parchment, I sighed and shook my head. "We'll get caught again," I hissed.

She rolled her eyes but put the parchment away. I was trying to pay attention for once in my life, but it was probably the longest class I've ever been through.

After class, Vix sighed at me. "Fred and I got detention."

"How?"

"Passing notes in class," she replied.

"He really needs to get over this bitch thing he has with you," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's your bitch. I'm pretty sure I've told you this before. He'll do anything for you, blah blah blah, but George cut me off before I could finish explaining this to you…third year?" I finished uncertainly.

"Yeah, I remember that. Third year," she affirmed. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, though it's not appropriate now that you have a boyfriend, that if you ever wanted to have sex, he'd be the one you'd go to."

"But I don't want to have sex with Freddy! He's like my best friend!"

"Worth a shot," I muttered.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Halloween came and with it came another party in the Room of Requirement. Vix decided she was going to go with Cedric. I didn't think that was a great idea, but I didn't say anything.

The four of us headed down to the Room of Requirement after dinner to find it all decorated in black and Halloween type stuff. I love Halloween, I just don't like socializing, so when Vix and Cedric went off to talk to people, Oliver and I stayed in a corner close to the door, occasionally snogging but mostly talking.

Vix and Cedric came back two hours later, though it didn't feel that long, and Vix immediately came to me.

"I don't know why I put up with your abuse!" she snapped, and smacked me across the face.

"OW!" I said, and Oliver had to hold me back so I didn't punch her back.

"You can be such a fucking bitch!" she said—or maybe growled. "I don't see how anyone could like you—not Oliver or George—"

"What's your problem?" I yelled back.

"I think she's drunk," Cedric said worriedly.

"You let her drink?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I apparently she's a bit of an angry drunk."

"I can see that!" I said, putting my hand to my face.

"I'm not drunk. I just can't stand Bex right now," Vix said. "Let's go Cedric!"

"I didn't do anything!" I said to Oliver when they had left.

"I know. Or at least, you didn't do anything this time. But you can be mean, you know."

"I'm aware. If you don't like it, leave, because that's the way I am."

"I'm not leaving. In case you didn't know, Bex, I'm not very nice either."

"Oh, really?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked. "Back against the wall, Miss Malfoy," he said, pushing me back and snogging me.

o.O.o

Oliver and I had the unfortunate job of bringing Vix back to the common room, which was difficult because she kept trying to punch me. Oliver tried to hold her back, and he got punched in the arm a few times, and once in the face. When we got in, Fred and George immediately met us, and Fred became livid when he noticed Vix's drunken state.

"Who gave her Firewhiskey?" Fred asked.

"Cedric," I replied, dodging a few more punches. Fred took her arms and restrained her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and sort of snuggled into his chest.

"Aw," I said, laughing.

"Erm, Vix?" Fred stammered. "You should uh, go to bed now."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because you're shit faced drunk!" I replied, then his behind Oliver. Vix glared, but headed up to bed anyway.

"She is a very angry drunk," Oliver explained. "As we figured out." Fred and George accepted this explanation and headed up to their own room. Oliver and I went to sit on the couch, and I noticed he was clutching his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching his arm gently.

"Yeah. Some bruises, but I'll be fine."

"How's your pretty face?" I teased.

"Just another bruise," he said, smiling.

I looked at his face, noticing a bruise forming high on his cheek.

"Well, at least she avoided your nose and teeth," I said.

I kissed him, then climbed onto his lap and snogged him until we went to bed (by ourselves, you perverts).

o.O.o

"Do I have a _handprint_ on my _face?_" I asked Vix, annoyed, the next morning at breakfast. It was Saturday, and we both had slept in a bit later than normal.

"You don't have to shout," she replied. "And no. Why? Did Oliver hit you?"

Oliver, who was sitting right next to me, choked on his pumpkin juice and said "No, you did!"

"What?"

"You accused me of abusing you, called me a bitch, and basically implied no one likes me and no one should," I clarified. "After you slapped me."

She paused, confused. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah, and I had to hold Bex back so she didn't hit you back. And on the way back to the common room, you beat the hell out of me," Oliver added. "Punched me in the arm and face, and possibly clawed the hell out of my back, but that might not have been you," he added.

Her eyes widened. "I do not remember that but I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, do us all a favor and never get drunk again," I added in.

"I promise!" she said. "This headache is enough to get me off drinking forever!"

"Oh, I doubt that," I said.

Vix and Oliver and I headed to the common room after breakfast, and once there we met Fred and George in my corner. Fred was avoiding her eye, and George was snickering.

"What's funny?" Vix asked George finally.

"You want to tell her, Freddy, or should I?" George asked his twin.

"No!" Fred snapped.

"Did I abuse you too?" she asked worriedly to Fred, who was still avoiding her gaze.

"No, no," Fred assured her.

"You raped him!" I sang happily, smiling.

"Wait—my definition of rape, or the legal definition?" Vix asked.

"Erm, yours," Fred admitted finally.

"Oh thank God!" she said. "I love you, Freddy, but I'm not gonna have sex with you. Plus, I have a boyfriend!" She squealed as she said the last sentence, and I rolled my eyes.

o.O.o

A few weeks later, Vix and I came into the common room to see Fred and George smiling, identically innocent.

"What…erm, what are you two up to?" I asked.

"We are going to have some fun," George replied, and immediately, they both pulled out their wands and fireworks started flying around the room. All the while, I could see the twins sneaking glances at Vix and me, but I didn't care and I don't think she did either. We were both captivated by the colorful fireworks. Some of them were up near the ceiling, some closer to the ground, dancing around the other students in the common room.

Suddenly, Vix squealed happily and went to run forward—just as one of the runaway fireworks came by. She fell to the ground, clutching her leg, and the fireworks ended at once.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: For Maya and Raven, as always, but also for omniscientoctober, who I promised I would remember :) Now guys, be proud, this is the most I've updated for a long long time.**

Chapter 32

"Vix!" Fred shouted. "Are you okay?" He rushed to her side, but I pushed him and George out of the way. People started to crowd around her, but I kept them all back with my glares. I finally noticed her leg. It was burned pretty damn bad.

"I'm going to have to take you to the hospital wing," I informed Vix, who was hissing in pain, but had stopped screaming.

"Okay," she hissed as I tried to lift her up. She leaned heavily on me, and Oliver came to help.

It took us forever to get to the hospital wing because of Vix's slow pace. We didn't talk the whole way there. I could tell that Vix, besides being in pain, was PISSED OFF.

When we got to the hospital, Madam Pomfrey was almost waiting for us. She was watching the door, but still looked shocked to see us and what had happened. "What happened?" she asked.

"She got burned," I replied vaguely.

"How?" she asked. "Wait, never mind. I've learned to not question it. Reporting magic in the hallways is a lot of paperwork to fill out."

"It was the common room," I corrected.

"Hallways, common rooms, Quidditch fields, you just bring me a lot of trouble, Miss Malfoy."

"It's not my fault! I just help out the victims!" I defended myself.

"Right," Madam Pomfrey said as I lowered Vix on the bed slowly. She immediately began examining her leg. "Oh, it's not actually as bad as it looks," she said.

"No amputation required," I joked, but no one laughed, they just glared, so I shut up.

"I can give you a potion," Madam Pomfrey continued, "but you'll still have some minor pain for a week or two."

Vix sighed. "I can live with that, I guess."

Madam Pomfrey gave her the potion and sent us on our way, Vix with a slight limp.

"Any better?" I asked.

"A lot. Now it's just that annoying, get-in-the-way pain, you know?"

"Erm…no."

"Oh, right, rich girl. You have people taking care of you all the time, how would you have the chance to feel pain?"

"Er, I really don't have people taking care of me," I replied.

"Oh right, your dad doesn't want you. Who does?"

"Are you drunk again, somehow?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"You begin to learn," Oliver spoke up, "that certain potions have side effects like drugs."

"So over the course of a few weeks, Vix has been drunk _and_ high?" I summarized.

"It seems so."

I moved Oliver in between Vix and me, but she didn't seem to notice. Oliver did, obviously, and he laughed quietly and put his arm around me.

When we got back to the common room, Fred immediately got up to go to Vix, but she hid behind me and looked scared.

"Stay back," I warned. "You don't mess with my Vix and live."

"I'm your Vix?" she asked excitedly. "Does that mean we're best friends?"

"No!" I snapped.

"That's okay you're still my mi amor," she replied.

"I'm what?"

"My mi amor!" she repeated. "'Mi amor' is 'my love' in Spanish."

"I know what it means," I said impatiently. "Why am I 'tu amor'?"

"Because you are."

"Ahem," Fred cleared his throat, announcing his presence again. Vix shrunk lower behind me and squeezed my arm.

"Back off," I warned. "I forbid you from coming anywhere near my Vix again."

My tone and glare showed him I wasn't kidding. He put his hands up, surrendering, and backed away to where George was standing.

"Make sure he knows," I called to Fred, pointing to George before leading Vix up to our room.

o.O.o

"Why are we friends with them?" I asked a few days later, after they had tried yet another pathetic attempt to get us to forgive them. "We always fight!"

"We never used to fight until you came along," she replied.

"Are you blaming me?"

"No. I'm blaming George's obvious—to everyone but you—crush on you, and your attitude towards it. That's where a lot of this comes from. George likes you, and you refuse to even let him down easy, all you do is yell."

"You really need to pick a side. George or Oliver, which one do you want me to be with? You keep switching."

"Oliver. You just need to let George down easy." She hesitated. "Okay, forget that, that's not possible for you."

"What? I can be nice!"

"No you can't. You're too stubborn and mean, and you don't know what is offensive to certain people, it seems."

"I don't really care about offending people. I'm honest."

"Brutally honest."

"Okay, regardless—"

"Regardless, it makes you a bitch."

"Drunk again?"

"Nope. Brutally honest. But I should totally use that excuse more often!"

"Whatever. I appreciate the honesty," I replied smiling.

"Nooo, you're supposed to be mad! Anyone else would be mad!"

"I'm not anyone else," I pointed out.

"Still, how do you like being called a bitch?"

"Vix, I don't care about what anyone thinks of me." At this point, we walked into Herbology. "I find it pointless to worry about anyone else."

"What if Oliver thought you were a bitch?"

"Then he wouldn't have asked me out in the first place."

"Riiiiiiiiight," she said sarcastically. "Some guys are just looking for a good shag, regardless—"

"Vix!" I scolded her as Professor Sprout came in and began class.

o.O.o

"So I'm not talking to the twins—again—Vix hates me, the majority of the everyone thinks I'm crazy or evil," I summed up to Oliver after class that day. "You're all I have at the moment."

Oliver wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, not saying a word.

"So, game tomorrow. We're versing Slytherin," I said.

"Really? You want to talk about Quidditch? I assumed you were annoyed with my constant tiring practices like everyone else," Oliver pointed out.

"I am," I assured him. "I was just changing the subject."

"Oh, okay," he said easily. "You think we're going to beat them?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Way to be positive," Oliver said sarcastically. "That's the spirit."

"Potter's already sure he's not going to be able to fly on the school's old Cleansweep. So, maybe he should have my old Nimbus 2000."

"Old? You're still using it."

I shook my head and smiled, ready to reveal my news. "I got a Firebolt."

Oliver's eyes lit up like a small child who had just received a Firebolt for himself on Christmas. "What—how—when did this happen?"

"About two days after the first game. Snape gave it to me for doing well in the first game. I think he's trying to play dad since I never really had a dad for real or something."

"And why did you not mention this?"

"I didn't want to tip off the Slytherins. They think we're an easy opponent because Potter has a shitty broom. Well, now he doesn't, and we'll take them off guard."

"Brilliant. I have the most brilliant girlfriend ever!"

"Yeah. And—hey Potter! Harry!" I called, seeing said Seeker walking by. He came over hesitantly.

"Did Wood call a surprise practice tonight?" he asked warily.

I laughed. "No. and don't give him any ideas. Sit," I ordered, pointing to the chair next to me. He sat. "So I noticed—as have most of the Slytherins—that you've been having trouble with the school's old Cleansweep broom."

"If you're gonna make fun of me—" he began.

"Oh, no. but if I tell you something, you can't tell anyone, not even our other teammates. Want my Nimbus 2000?"

"I can't take your broom; you're on the team too!" he protested.

"I got a new broom, and I kept it a secret so as not to let the Slytherins know. Secret weapons and all that."

"Yeah, you really are a madwoman, Bex," he said, but it was approving this time. "Thanks."

"And the more people you tell, the more chance there is of the Slytherins finding out. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Okay!" Potter said smiling. "Hey, Bex, you're actually not that bad, considering…"

"Oh, I know. You begin to realize that you can't judge a book by the last name of its author…or something stupid like that," I replied, sighing.

Potter walked away in better spirits than when he came.

"I just did something nice," I said. "Be sure to let Vix know!"


End file.
